


Chess

by 26EdithFinn



Series: Its all just a game [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Loosely based on Netflix Series 'You', Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior, Past Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26EdithFinn/pseuds/26EdithFinn
Summary: And so Ron came to a decision. From that day forward, he would do everything in his power to make Hermione his again. He wouldn’t let anything get in his way again. Not Harry, not Ginny, and most defiantly not Malfoy.The easiest thing would be to kill him. Be done with it with a simple swish and flick. But no. This had to be done strategically, slowly, and subtly. He didn’t want the Ferret to get suspicious and tighten his grip on her. Ron had to think this through. Have a thought out plan of attack.He glanced at the abandoned wizards chess by the telly. Harry and him had played a few weeks ago and never got to finish. Something about dinner with Malfoy. Never mind that now. It was actually the answer to all him problems.Ron hadn’t learned to play chess for nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings: this is a story that is loosely based on the Netflix series 'You'. As a result, many of the characters in this story will be OC from the original Harry Potter books, thought I've tried to keeps some elements intact.
> 
> With all that in mind, I hope you enjoy reading this story. It's been rolling around in my head for a few months now and can't wait to read you guys thought on it.

It was a quiet evening at the Ministry. It was Friday afternoon, so everyone had been eager to leave. Only a handful of people were left; the workaholics and the ones that didn’t have anyone waiting for them.

Among these few, was Auror Ron Weasley. He had just gotten back from an extraction mission in Paris and was stuck doing paperwork. Usually, it would have been Harry’s turn to do it, but seeing as it was his anniversary with Ginny, Ron had given him a pass. Besides, everyone around Harry would pay if he missed an anniversary for the second time.

Now, Ron didn’t particularly like paper work. It made him feel like he was back at Hogwarts, struggling to write a five foot Potions essay that was due the next morning. The only difference this time was that he couldn’t count on Hermione to help him. Ron thought that the only reason he made it out of school was because of her. And that’s ignoring the war and the many times they all almost died. As Ron filled out his third form of the afternoon, he couldn’t help but think back to his last year at Hogwarts.

 

_At Hermione’s insistence, both Harry and he had returned to Hogwarts. To Harry, this was and opportunity to rebuild his relationship with Ginny and pick up were they left off. For Ron, his return to Hogwarts was more of building a relationship with Hermione. Though they had shared a passionate kiss during the war, things were still unclear between them. No feelings were explored and nothing was defined. Returning to Hogwarts was a chance for them to define things and be together for real._

_However, it seemed like Hermione had different ideas. As soon as she set foot in the Great Hall, Hermione was determined to unite the school. Along with her obsessive studying, Hermione spent her time being social with the other houses. She was Head Girl, of course, and she used this authority to try and integrate everyone. She started talking to Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws more and more. She offered support groups for those who needed it after the war. She started counseling and supporting and sympathizing with everyone, even the Slytherins. And while Ron supported her, he felt a little cheated. Hermione was supposed to spend time with him, they were supposed to be getting to know each other in a romantic sense._

_And so, while Hermione was with her Hero Complex, Ron played chess. Or lifted weights. Or talked to Dean and the other Gryffindors. The only time he really interacted with Hermione was at breakfast. And even that became a rarity. She started skipping breakfast three months into the term, and no one knew where she had gone. No one except Ginny, who was unusually quiet at breakfast._

_Three months passed and Hermione started showing up to breakfast again, but this time in the company of none other than Draco Malfoy. Ron hadn’t seen the prat since the hearing, were he was granted probation. Seeing him now with Hermione, Ron could see that Malfoy was different. There was no superior smirk, but a small grin on his face. His hair was bit longer, being able to be spiked up in a “just rolled out of bed” look. He had a slightly less translucent complexion now, probably from actually being out in the sun._

_And he was holding hands with Hermione._

_The world stop spinning for him then. All Ron could focus on was Hermione and Malfoy. Sitting together. Talking to each other. Laughing together. And when Malfoy kissed Hermione on the cheek, Ron thought he was going to die._

_It wasn’t until that night that Hermione came to talk to him. Apparently, while Ron had been “ignoring” her, she found solace in Malfoy. Malfoy and her just had so much in common, she said. They understood each other perfectly, she defended. Hermione argued that she had tried to talk to him, but every time she tried, Ron would be busy with Dean or playing chess._

_When Ron brought up their kiss, Hermione went pale._

_“Ron, you and I are such good friends. I don’t think dating would be a good idea for us.”_

_“So it was just, what, a fluke?”, he asked trying to keep his voice steady._

_“I thought we were going to die, Ron. I thought I was never going to see you again. I was confused over my feelings towards you and needed something to hold on to-“_

_“And what of him, huh? What of Malfoy? Have you forgotten all the rotten things his done? Everything he did to you? Bloody hell, ‘Mione he almost killed us!”_

_“I know Ron! I was there! But he didn’t have much of a choice either. And no I haven’t forgotten but I have forgiven him. We sat done and cleared the air and - and - and-“_

_“And what Hermione?”_

_She started raking her hair, “It just happened okay? We where there and we were both vulnerable and leaning on each other and it just happened, okay?”_

_Ron took a deep breath, no sure if he wanted to hear this. “What happened?”_

_Hermione was in tears, a light flush on her cheeks. “We spent the night together. I - I lost my virginity to him.”_

_For the second time that day, Ron thought he was going to die. “Why?”_

_“Because I love him. And he loves me.”_

 

Hermione and Ron weren’t the same since.

The remainder of the year consisted of Ron seeing Hermione happier then she had ever been. Harry and Malfoy shook hands, calling a truce between them. Ron followed Harry’s lead but didn’t shake Malfoy’s hand. In turn, Harry and Malfoy became very close, both having dealt with similar experiences, because even though Ron had been by Harry’s side, he never quite understood the pressure that came with being the Chosen One. Not like Malfoy.

Hermione and Malfoy became inseparable. She went to all his Quidditch games, and he would follow her to the library and her Head Girl duties. Malfoy was eventually accepted in the Gryffindor common room, where he and Hermione would cuddle and talk for hours about Merlin knows what. Malfoy even stayed in the common room if it was after curfew; Ron only knew because one night he caught both asleep on the couch.

By the end of their seventh year, the whole school knew of the “Fantastic Four”: Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Malfoy. Everyone suddenly accepted the former Death Eater, and greeted him as if he were an old friend. And Ron, he was alone. He had drowned himself in firewhiskey and unknown women who complained he “wasn’t they had hoped”.Ron’s day’s were filled with whispers about how he “lost his chance” and had “fallen from grace”. Ron’s nights were even worse; dreams of Hermione plagued him, of her withering underneath him, of her leaving Malfoy and telling Ron she had made a mistake.

 

_One night, Ron had a particularly pleasant dream of Hermione underneath him, praising him, and encouraging him to take and claim her. Ron woke with a start, not being able to take the reality that he didn’t have her. He went out for a walk in the lonely corridors, but later wished he hadn’t._

_As he was turning the corner, Ron saw them. Hermione and Malfoy. Against the cold stone wall, snogging like there was no tomorrow._

_Ron knew he should leave, turn around and forget he had ever seen anything… but he couldn’t._

_Hermione had her hands twisted in his hair, while Malfoy was clutching her hips. Ron could see the subtle grind of their hips, they way Malfoy was pushing Hermione into the wall little by little, and how much Hermione was enjoying it._

_When Malfoy’s hand started creeping lower, Hermione pushed him off._

_“Wait- wait, Draco-“_

_“What, what is it?”, panted Malfoy as he moved from her lips to he neck._

_“Maybe - we should… stop.”, Hermione struggled to find the words as Malfoy nibbled on her neck._

_“Why, there’s no one around… we’re all alone…”_

_“But - someone could come by and see us…”_

_“So?” Malfoy now had his hand on the back of Hermione’s knee, hitching her leg higher on his hip._

_“The t-term is almost up… it seems pointless… to get in trouble this late…”_

_“Then lets get in trouble… somewhere else…”_

_Hermione pushed him back at that, “What?”_

_Malfoy sighed and finally pulled back, “I was going to tell you later. In a more romantic way…”_

_“What is it Draco?”_

_Malfoy rubbed the back of his head, “Well, see, I have this flat in London. It’s part of my inheritance. And I already have to get a job at the Ministry as part of my probation, so I thought…”_

_“What?”, Hermione whispered._

_“I thought, that maybe… we could… move in together?”_

_Ron didn’t have to stay to know her answer._

 

And so here Ron was, a year later, at the Ministry late at night with no one waiting for him back home. Sure, Harry and him had grown close again and were on friendly terms, but with Hermione it was a different story. They never again were alone together, nor did they spend time together outside of work. Ron imagined it was awkward for her, while very painful for him.

Ron put the finishing touches on the last form of the day. He prayed that there weren’t any mistakes on it this time, he didn’t think he could bare doing them all again. Ron looked at the clock on his desk. It was almost eleven at night. Not that it mattered. There wasn’t anyone waiting and worrying for Ron to get home. Not even a dog. It was truly pathetic.

As per usual, Ron made his was to the emergency stairs. He preferred it to running into someone on the elevator. And by someone, of course Ron meant Hermione.

 

_It was late at night and Ron just wanted to get home. He hoped on the elevator that went to the lobby. There were already three other people, so Ron made his way to the very back of the elevator. The doors were just about to close when she squeezed herself inside._

_Hermione didn’t even seem to notice him. She smiled and said a general ‘hello’, and turned to face towards the doors._

_Ron couldn’t help but stare at her. Her hair was longer, but not a bushy mess. She appeared more confident in herself. She seemed happier than ever. And she wouldn’t even look at him._

_“Any plans for the weekend, Miss Granger?”, someone asked. Philip, if Ron wasn’t mistaken._

_“Yes, we’re going to Normandy for my parents anniversary.”, she replied with such ease._

_“Will Mr. Malfoy be joining you?”_

_“Of course. My parents love him. Especially my dad, they talk for hours and hours about golf and politics… sometimes I wonder if they like him more then me.”_

_There was a warm chuckle from Philip and the rest of the people on the elevator. Everyone expect Ron, who was seething at the idea of Hermione sharing her life with anyone other than him._

_When the doors finally opened, Ron was the first to push his way out. He quickly wished he hadn’t though. No sooner had he pushed his way through the crowd, that he made the mistake of looking back. Only to find Hermione wrapped around Malfoy._

 

So now, Ron took the stairs just to be safe.

As he finally got to the main floor, Ron felt dread. He didn’t want to go to an empty house. There was no food there. No one to greet him and ask about his day. No one he could complain to about fucking paper work or how Harry owed him big time for this. Ron could always go to his parents house, he supposed, but he didn’t feel like being lectured about his life choices. So Ron kept moving towards the Floo.

He couldn’t have predicted how that simple choice would brighten up his day.

Just as he was rounding the corner, Ron saw Malfoy. Flirting. With someone that was Hermione. He was leaning towards the girl, and hand on the wall. Caging the witch in. He had an easy smirk on his face and a hand in his pocket. The witch on the wall was blushing madly, playing with her hair and continuously tucking it behind her ear. Whatever the Ferret was saying, it was turning the girl into a pile of goo.

She wasn’t bad looking, Ron supposed. With long black hair and pale skin to rival the albino’s, he could see how someone might find her attractive. Not as much as Hermione, though. Never as much. Ron wouldn’t even look at another women that wasn’t her. How could Malfoy even spare a glance with a witch like Hermione at his side. The git. If she could see him now, Hermione would dump the Ferret in a flash.

A couple minutes passed. Ron kept a close eye on Malfoy and the witch, praying to anyone that would listen that Malfoy would do something. Ron would love nothing more than for Malfoy to be caught cheating, and for Hermione to leave him. She wouldn’t come to Ron, not yet. That would take time. But if they broke up, it would be much easier to get close to her.

After a moment, Ron heard the _click, click_ of heals. He turned and saw Hermione, a frown sketched on her face. She had seen Malfoy. Ron turned towards the Ferret, who had also noticed Hermione at this point. He whispered one more thing in the witch’s ear, and then pushed off the wall. He was coming toward her. A smile on his face. A twinkle in his eye. He had the audacity to look cheerful and _innocent_ after he had picked up a witch.

Ron couldn’t wait to see the smile wiped from his face. Hopefully, in the most violent was possible.

He watched, as Malfoy stopped right in front of Hermione, her hands on her hips and a frown on her beautiful face. He watched as they exchanged hushed words with one another. And he watched, horrified, as naive Hermione took Malfoy’s tie and pulled him towards her. It was slow and measured, not too graphic, much to Ron’s relief. When it ended, Malfoy rested his forehead on hers, hand on her hips. She played with the hairs on his neck, her eyes closed as he whispered to her.

Then it was over. Chuckling, Hermione grabbed Malfoy’s hand and headed towards the Floo. Before they vanished, the Ferret said something to Hermione that made her laugh. Then they were gone.

 

As Ron sat at the dining table, alone, he came to a realization. All of this, his unhappiness, started when that Ferret slithered into Hermione’s life. If it hadn’t been for him, Hermione would be his right now. She would be sitting opposite off him, eating a meal that she prepared for him _with him_ , she would be in his bed, wearing his clothes, and listening to him complain about paperwork. Hermione would celebrate his wins, and lick his wounds at his losses.

She would be _his._

And so Ron came to a decision. From that day forward, he would do everything in his power to make Hermione his again. He wouldn’t let anything get in his way again. Not Harry, not Ginny, and most defiantly not Malfoy.

The easiest thing would be to kill him. Be done with it with a simple swish and flick. But no. This had to be done strategically, slowly, and subtly. He didn’t want the Ferret to get suspicious and tighten his grip on her. Ron had to think this through. Have a thought out plan of attack.

He glanced at the abandoned wizards chess by the telly. Harry and him had played a few weeks ago and never got to finish. Something about dinner with Malfoy. Never mind that now. It was actually the answer to all him problems.

Ron hadn’t learned to play chess for nothing.  


	2. Chapter 2

_You cannot defeat your enemies until you know who they are. — Anthony Horowitz_

Ron had spent too much time away form Hermione. From his friends. He didn’t know what he was up against, and that was no way to start a chess game. So, Ron had some reconnecting to do.

First, his family. They were the easiest ones. For all their faults, they welcomed Ron back with open arms. Over the next couple of weeks, Ron went to every family dinner, every family outing, every birthday that he was invited to. His sister Ginny thought this suspicious, but Ron brushed it off. ‘I was tired of feeling alone’ he had said to her once, when confronted. Yet, somehow, Ron didn’t think she believed him.

He had to keep an eye on her.

While being with his family had been enjoyable and long overdue, and he hadn’t noticed how much he had missed them, Ron did manage to find useful information;

Bill and George now worked together at the Joke shops, with Hermione volunteering somewhat regularly. Consequently, George, Bill, and Hermione had grown close.

Percy saw Hermione often around the Ministry. They had lunch sometimes.

Hermione and Malfoy had dinner with Ron’s parents twice a week.

Ginny saw Malfoy and Hermione at least four times a week.

Harry and Malfoy played Quidditch together often.

Molly had somewhat adopted Malfoy. Everyone had.

They had replaced Ron with Draco Fucking Malfoy. It was a low blow to take. Not only did Ron have to get close to Hermione again, he also had to push Malfoy out of everyones lives.

It was important to understand when this _replacement_ happened. He knew the timeframe of when it occurred, but couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment.

_‘Come on Ron, we’re family. Of course mum would want you home’, Ginny sighed. She was trying to convince Ron to go back home for the holidays. However, Ron had already decided that the best thing would be to stay at Hogwarts, so that he wouldn’t bump into Hermione._

_‘I already said no Ginny, so bugger off.’_

‘ _Why not? Everyone else is going. Bill, George, Charlie, Harry and Hermione, and Malfoy are coming. Even Percy found time off to join us!’_

_Ron turned towards Ginny, his shoulders square. ‘What. Did you say?’_

_‘Said everyone is going and-‘_

_‘Malfoy’s going to be at MY house? Why?’_

_‘Why wouldn’t he be? He’s with Hermione. And its not like he has a home to go to for the holidays…’_

While Ron had stupidly decided to isolate himself from his family and friends, it seemed that Malfoy had taken it upon him to fill that space. Not that Ron could blame his parents for letting him in. They, like Hermione, bought Malfoy’s victim of war act. They believed Malfoy was now a saint, a child that had been lost, a fallen angle. A load of shit, really, but Ron supposed it was an affective way to gain trust. 

But enough of that. His family was the first step to getting close to Hermione, which meant he had to suck it up and pretend to believe that Malfoy had changed.

He started to help out at the shop with Bill and George. Sometimes Hermione would be there and they would talk. Nothing meaningful, just trivial things  such as work and home life. She occasionally brought up Malfoy, but just in passing. It was a good start.

Ron went to every family dinner now, and consequently ran into Hermione and Malfoy. She always brought him along. But instead of getting angry and having a fit, Ron took this opportunity to observe the ‘happy couple’.

For one, they were always touching in some way. Holding hands under the table, Malfoy’s arm around her while her hands where in his lap, his hand on the small of he back, her arm around his waist. It was annoying Ron to no end. 

Then there were the intimate whispers. Malfoy would lean in and say something that made Hermione giggle. Hermione would whisper something to Malfoy making him hold her tighter. During dinner when everyone was having their own privet conversations, Malfoy and Hermione would touch foreheads and whisper to each other, and large grin on both of them.

It took three months for Ron to find some leverage he could use.

It was during dessert. Everyone was on their second or third glass of wine when it happened. They had been reminiscing about the past, excluding the war of course, and somehow the conversation shifted to past relationships.

“And how is Astoria doing this days, Draco?”, asked Molly.

“She’s doing just fine. Being a party host really fits her.”

“Really, she changed careers again?”, Ginny chuckled.

“You know how she is. She could never make her mind about something. Either her parents or I had to make the decision for her”, chuckled Malfoy. While he talked, Ron noticed Hermione’s hold tighten over Malfoy’s hand. _Interesting._

“She seemed a bit lost after school ended.”, commented Harry.

“Well yeah, once it was clear her engagement with Malfoy here was off, she didn’t really know what to do!”,laughed George.

“She didn’t know you were dating Hermione?”, asked Bill.

“No she did. But -“

“-She thought it would blow over, just like everyone at school did.”, interrupted Hermione. Her voice shook slightly.

“But it didn’t. And you’re both still here and still together.”, soothed Author. “Coming close to two years, right?”

“Mhm. It really doesn’t feel that long,”, answered Hermione. She turned to face Malfoy with a dream like grin.

“Time flies when you’re having fun,”, murmured Malfoy as he leaned in for a quick peck.

While everyone else snickered and whistled, Ron tried hard not to throw up in his mouth. 

 

 

Ron decided to pursue the small lead he had on Astoria. The way that Hermione had tensed around the topic meant there was leverage to be used. Not against Hermione. Never. Ron would never intentionally harm her. This leverage is to be used against Malfoy.

And if Hermione got caught in the crossfire, well, Ron would just have to pick up the broken pieces.

From what Ron could remember, Astoria was the youngest Greengrass. Slytherin, obviously. She was one or two years behind them, if Ron remembered correctly. Although really, he hadn’t really concerned himself with snakes, so he could be wrong. Not that it necessarily mattered.

During his free time, which was actually limited now that he started hanging around his family again, Ron would look up any information on Greengrass that could be useful to him. Using his Auror clearance, Ron was able to look up any documents that even mentioned her. 

It took only weeks to find her home in muggle London, as well as the small party business she owned.

He had to admit, it felt weird following someone around. Ron had never really tailed anyone, he would always let Harry do it whenever the opportunity came up. It was hard and stressful work, having the best view of the target while being unseen at the same time. Sometimes, he was too close to her, and would almost get caught. Other times he was too far, and would loose her in the sea of people. Yet it wasn’t that hard to find her again.

Astoria Greengrass was a classy lady. She had long raven hair which complemented her olive skin. She was always seen in the latest fashion, with the brightest colors Ron had ever seen. When she talked, you could almost feel the elegance flow through her. Even from afar, you could tell that she was an aristocrat. It was deep in her bones and would never leave. Her arrogance was justified and made valid, so there was no point in denying it.

Astoria Greengrass was the picture perfect pureblood. The woman that anyone would love to marry. The perfect wife, mother, and hostess to any family. She was nothing like Hermione Granger.

And that’s why she made the perfect enemy.

Ron understood now why Hermione had been so tense of this subject. She felt threatened by Greengrass. Who wouldn’t really; she was every pureblood’s dream. Malfoy and Greengrass would be perfect together, both arrogant and elite in their own right. What was Hermione when compared to her but a simpleton pretending to be part of an elite group that would never accept her.

No. Hermione Granger was nothing like Astoria Greengrass and never would be.

_Ron was at the library. He was doing homework alone, as he usually did these days. Ron had been tempted to go sit with Hermione, who was just three rows away, but decided against it. It had been a month since she had confessed about Malfoy, but he still could look her in the eye. Not without trying to mark every inch of her._

_Ron was trying to concentrate, honestly, but some couple behind him wouldn’t stop whispering. He turned around to shut them up, but stoped. Whispering furiously at each other was Malfoy and… Greengrass? Ron didn’t really know. What he did know is that the girl was out of his league. She had long, raven black hair, perfect olive skin, and delicate looking hands. She was obviously upset, but it didn’t show much. Her back was straight, head held high, and hands in her lap. Ron could see her eyes were narrowed, and she was gripping her hands a little too tightly, but other then that, not a trace of emotion._

_“Come on Astoria, give me something. Drop the perfect Pureblood act and yell at me. I know you want to!”, Malfoy whispered._

_“Oh, like I would give you the satisfaction. Honestly, what has gotten into you? Ever since you got involved with that - peasant - it’s as if you’ve forgotten all of you heritage and manners that were drilled into you -“_

_“Because they’re a load of horse shit! And don’t talk about my girlfriend -“_

_“Oh please. She’s nothing but a pass time to you. A phase. You two won’t last to the end of the term and then -“_

_“No Astoria. I’m not going to marry you. No matter what happens with Hermione and I, our engagement is over.”_

_There was a pause. Ron thought the discussion was over, but Malfoy spoke again._

_“Besides, I don’t think you really want to be tied down to me. Or any man really.”_

_“And what is that supposed to mean?”_

_“I saw you. Astoria.”_

_Greengrass was going to say something, but Hermione had walked over to them. Ron hadn’t even noticed when she had gotten up. However now that he was looking at her, Ron couldn’t have missed he if he tried._

_She was shacking with anger. Her face was flush red and her eyes bloodshot. Her hair looks even more like a rats nest than usual, a clear sign she had been pulling on it._

_When the tow girls stood next to each other, one could easily tell which one of them was an elite, and which one was just pretending._

_“Draco, could you argue with your_ fiancé _somewhere else? Some of us use the library to study in peace.”_

_And she walked way. Clutching her book to her chest with a death grip. Her face was twisted with and anger. She pretty much stomped out of the library._

_“Granger wait!”, Malfoy got up and started shoving his books back in his satchel. “We’ll finish this later”, he whispered to the girl, and then he sprinted out of the library._

Now more than ever, Ron was convinced that Hermione and he belonged together. And that he had to save her from making a complete fool of herself when Malfoy kicked her out of his life.

And, maybe, Malfoy was already doing just that.

From across the street, Ron could see Greengrass outside of a little coffee shop. And just as Ron was about to dismiss it as just her having coffee, Malfoy walked up to Greengrass. They hugged in greeting. They sat across from one another, coffee in hand. The talked lightheartedly with one another for about ten minutes. Then Greengrass reached for Malfoy’s hand. Malfoy didn’t remove it. Greengrass leaned in to ask something, to which Malfoy took out a little red box from his pocket. Greengrass covered her mouth and gave a shrill of joy.

It didn’t take a genius to know what was in the little red box. Ron had to save Hermione, and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sometimes we survive by forgetting - Unknown_

 

As much as he hated to admit it, Ron couldn’t simply run to Hermione and tell her what he knew about Malfoy. She wouldn’t believe him after all these years. She would most likely resent him, pushing her further into Malfoy’s arms. No, if Ron wanted his plan to work he had to be subtle.

He started trailing Malfoy. He had to know exactly what was going on in that Ferret mind of his. Only then could Ron be two steps ahead of him.

But it turned out, Malfoy had a pretty mundane life. He worked as a Curse Breaker for the Ministry, while still being on the board for Malfoy industries. From what Ron could dig up, Malfoy didn’t actually own the company anymore. Instead, he owned a large piece of the shares while someone by the name of Leonidas Helwater called all the shots. It was an unlikely outcome, in Ron’s opinion. He had never thought that Malfoy would ever willingly give his family legacy away. Must be part of his redemption act.

When he wasn’t on working, Malfoy could be seen with Hermione or Harry. Malfoy and Harry had lunch together almost three times a week. From what Ron had overheard from their conversations, Malfoy had severed ties to almost all the past Slytherins including Parkinson and Goyle, only staying in touch with Greengrass and Zabini. Harry and Malfoy talked about cases most of the time, but once in a while they talked about their home life. Harry went on and on about wanting to have kids and starting a family. Malfoy couldn’t wait either.

“Well, you’ve got to get married first mate.”

“I’m working on it, Potter.”, Malfoy chuckled.

“It’s been two years Malfoy. You’ve been ‘working on it’ for too long.”

“Piss off man, I already have a plan in motion.”

“You serious? Well, what is it?”, asked Harry, ever the gossip.

“Later Potter, when there’re less ears listening in.”

He didn’t know what to make of that last remark. Was Malfoy on to him? It didn’t matter, Ron would figure it out sooner or later.

One thing was for sure, though. Malfoy was not stupid. Quite the opposite, although it physically pained Ron to admit it, Malfoy was an intelligent bloke. Malfoy carried conversations on a variety of subjects with a variety of people. Often times, the topic was so complex, Ron would leave with his head spinning. However, when ever Malfoy and Hermione got into a debate, it was a sight to behold. Ron had to give credit where it was due, and Malfoy deserved credit for keeping up with Hermione. They talked about alchemy and potion making like they did the weather and debated the rights of magical creatures and easily as Ron debated Quidditch with Harry. Malfoy’s job as a Cures Breaker was so easy task either. It required an in-depth knowledge on Charms and spells that Ron had never even heard of. On that note, Ron had to admit that Malfoy was better than he would ever be.

On the flip side, Malfoy was still arrogant, which made Ron feel better. Ron saw it when Malfoy talked and walked in the Ministry as if he owned the place. The way he talked to Harry about his cases and how well Malfoy Industries was doing. The tone he used when Hermione and he talked about the freedom of elves. Malfoy may be smart, but he was still an arrogant git that thought the world owed him their sympathy.

Take today, for example.

Ron was following Malfoy to the Borrow, having no idea as to why he would be going to his parents home. Malfoy was alone, no Harry or Hermione to use as an excuse to visit. Ron was aware that Molly had grown found of Malfoy, but surly that didn’t justify unplanned visits. He had half a mind to walk in and crash Malfoy’s reunion with his mother, but a thought held him back. There could be information Ron could use against Malfoy. Maybe he would catch the Ferret in the act of something, like using Molly to get to Hermione or worse, that Malfoy was threatening Molly, whited seemed most likely to him. In the end, Ron decided just to listen in on their conversation. He couldn’t go inside, since the wards would alert them of his presence. But he still had the extendable ears Fred and George had made. Ron just prayed they would work.

“… lovely idea, dear. Hermione is sure to love it.”, said Molly.

“I hope so, but it is a risk. You know how she feels about Astoria.”, sighed Malfoy.

“She’s still on that? Honey, you have to tell her what happened. I know you want to protect Astoria, but it’s getting in the way of your relationship.”

Well that was interesting. Something _had_ happened between Malfoy and Greengrass. And Molly knew about it. Well sort of, Ron didn’t think his mother knew the whole story. There was no way she would be okay with Malfoy and Greengrass having an affair. And yes, Ron was convinced that was what it was. How else could you explain the engagement ring Malfoy showed Greengrass two weeks ago? No, Molly knew something, but it wasn’t the entire truth.

“How are you doing, Molly?”

“I’m doing just fine, dear.”, Molly responded. But she was tense, a sure sign that she was holding back.

There was a pause, Ron heard the shuffling of feet, chairs being tucked in, and plates being put away. Then silence. He dared a look through a window, and saw Malfoy hugging his mother while she wept quietly.

“It’s been three years. Three long years. I should have a better handle on this. I’m sorry-“

“No Molly, you don’t have to apologize. Three years isn’t nearly enough time. You have every right to feel the way you do.”

Why was Malfoy comforting his mother? What had happened three years ago today?

“Everyone else is celebrating, and I’m here crying. How can they be happy and I so miserable. Even George can find fun today!”

“It wasn’t always like this, remember? Two years ago George wouldn’t have left his room. Bill and Charlie would be out back, taking out their anger at the garden nomes. But Molly, none of us lost a son.”

Molly cried harder at Malfoy’s words. Ron could see her cling to him, while he drew comforting circles on her back.

“How is everyone so calm today? How can they laugh and sing and have fun today?”

“Because it’s what Fred would have wanted.”

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

Today was May second. His brother, Fred, had died today at the Battle of Hogwarts. His older brother, his confident, his mentor in pranks and fun, had died three years today. And Ron hadn’t thought of him since his funeral.

Ron should be the one comforting his mother. He should be the one she clung too and sought for guidance. Instead, Molly Weasley sought the comfort of Draco Malfoy, prat of the century. Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater that let murders into the school and gave way to terror at school. Draco Fucking Malfoy, the albino Ferret that despite doing everything wrong and making all the wrong decisions still got the girl and now the love of Ron’s mother.

“You lost much as well dear. You’ve lost your mother and father. Today changed your life forever. Someone needs to take care of you too.”

Ron had known about Malfoy’s mother. Narcissa Malfoy had escaped Azkaban, but not His followers. As soon as she was put on house arrest, some remaining Death Eaters had attacked her at Malfoy Manor. Malfoy hadn’t been there to protect his mother, and Lady Malfoy hadn’t had a wand to defend herself. The Aurors arrived too late, only able to find the burnt remains of Narcissa Malfoy and a couple of house elves. The entire estate had been burned to the grown.

As for Mister Malfoy, he was still rotting in Azkaban. Malfoy had been given probation given his age, but the Lucious Malfoy had been a part of Voldemort’s inner circle. There was no saving him from his fate, despite his minimal cooperation in arresting the other members of the inner circle. Dementors stole at his soul piece by piece. There were no visitors for him.

Ron remembered when Malfoy had gotten the news about his mother at the beginning of the school term. He still hadn’t sunk his claws in Hermione, but it was probably when Malfoy had started the process. Ron remembered Hermione talking about it, one of the few times she had had time for Ron.

_“He’s just so sad, Ron,”, Hermione sighed, “He’s lost everything; his name, his reputation, his wealth, and now him mother.”_

_“Why do you care?”, Ron questioned, “It’s not like it’s your problem. You don’t owe him anything.”_

_“It’s not about owing him anything. It’s about him having nothing. And I feel bad for him -“_

_“Why? Why do you feel bad for a guy that had this coming for him? He made his choice, now he has to deal with it.”_

_“Have you ever considered that he may not have had a choice?”, Hermione questioned. After a minute of Ron not giving him an answer, she sighed and got up._

_“Where are you going? I haven’t talked to you in weeks -“_

_‘I - I’m going to the library. It’s too loud in here all of the sudden.”_

 There was no doubt in his mind that Hermione had gone to see Malfoy that night. It was probably when their relationship started.

“Hermione takes care of me quite well.”, Malfoy snickered. Molly playfully smoked Malfoy upside the head.

“I’m glad you two have each other. It works well for both of you.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself Molly. Now, why don’t I help you with dinner?”

Ron stumbled away at the sound of their laughter.

 

 

Ron walked aimlessly until he arrived at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. There wasn’t any real reason for Ron to be there, but it felt like the place to be when he got to the front door. Looking inside the window, Ron could see mini explosions happening and children laughing. He could see a crowd of girlshovering over the Love Potions and guys awing the Prank Quidditch equipment. He was about to turn around a leave when he saw her. At the very back of the store was Hermione, stalking shelves.

She was alone. Truly alone. No George, no Harry, no Malfoy.

He couldn’t pass up this opportunity.

Ron entered the shop and carefully crept towards her. As he did, he admired her for the first time in what felt like ages. Her long, tan legs. Looking so soft to the touch. Her full arse, it looked so soft and full Ron had to restrain himself from reaching out and squeezing. Her back, graceful and straight, he could see the strength with which she held herself. And her hair, god her hair was a rats nest, but it was soft to the touch, Ron remembered.

Before he knew it, Ron was but ten steps behind her. Just it time to catch her when she slipped.

“Wha - oh, thanks Ron. I didn’t think the steps were so… slippery.”

Having Hermione Granger back in his arms, Ron never wanted to let go.

“Anyway, Ron, you can put me down. Now.”

“Oh. Oh right.”, Ron sighed as he put her down.

“Thanks. So, are you looking for anything?”, Hermione questioned.

No, but Ron couldn’t say that.

“I was hoping to find George here. I checked at home, but didn’t find him.”, Ron stammered. It wasn’t a complete lie. He had gone home and George hadn’t been there.

“Oh, well, he’s probably with Charlie and Bill. They left early this morning. He should be back this afternoon though.”

“Where did they all go?”

“To the cemetery, where else?”

The cemetery. To visit Fred. The room started spinning. Everything inside the shop reminded Ron of a prank Fred had pulled. Everywhere he looked, Fred was there. Laughing at him. Laughing with him. He was aware that Hermione was talking to him, but he didn’t understand a word of it.

“… I assume you’re coming - “

“Sorry?”

Hermione sighed, “The dinner tonight? For the anniversary? I mean I know you just got on good terms with your parents again, but I thought it would be good for you to -“

“I’m sorry I have to go.”, Ron whispered. He turned and practically ran out of the shop.

 

 

When he got home, Ron drank. And drank. And cried. And screamed. He broke his dinning room table. He smashed about a dozen glasses.

His night ended with him on the couch, piss drunk out of his mind.

He was alone. So completely alone that it hurt. Of all days to be alone, today was the worst. In his drunken haze, Ron let himself think of Fred for the first time in years. And he wished he hadn’t. Because it hurt. It was the kind of pain that could be felt deep in your bones. It feels like your drowning, like you’re being pulled under and there’s nothing that could possibly save you. Ron could still see the corpus of his brother, laying on the blood soaked floor of the Great Hall.

The nightmares he had had of Fred’s dead body following him throughout the halls of Hogwarts had kept him up at night. Harry and Hermione and Ginny would try to comfort him, but eventually they left him alone. Or Ron had just stoped looking at them for help. He wasn’t sure anymore. All that was certain was that Ron hated feeling weak. He hated the sympathy he got from others, especially from Harry and Hermione. He felt so inadequate and lost next to them, who seemed to have everything together.

He didn’t go to the funeral. Too many people to see Ron cry like a little boy. He spent that day alone in his dorm room, drinking some firewhisky he had found and trying to forget everything.

He fell asleep like that. On a couch, hugging a pillow close to his chest, all the while hoping the pillow would hug him back.


	4. Chapter 4

_She didn’t want love, she wanted to be loved and that was entirely different - Atticus_

 

Hermione Granger woke up in the same position she always has; naked and trapped under Draco Malfoy. She was facing the window, which gave just enough light for her to know it was still early. She felt Draco’s warm breath hitting here ear in small puffs, his arms circled around her, holding her in place against his naked chest.

In these moment, Hermione could hardly believe this was real. That Draco was real. She could hardly believe her life had been this perfect for two years now. She couldn’t believe he had let her in all those years ago, letting her comfort him and love him.

Hermione knew she should be happy. She should be at peace right now. But, she couldn’t shake the feeling of restlessness. It had been itching at the back of her mind for a few months know. How something just felt… off.

It had started about six months ago, when she saw Draco with the new Department of Mysteries secretary. Now, she had known that Draco was a flirt when they started dating. Or rather, that he liked making people uncomfortable. That day when Hermione saw Draco leaning towards her at the Ministry, she was more upset that he was making the new girl uncomfortable on her first day. Hermione knew Draco would never betray her with a coworker. She knew that Draco was just getting to know this new secretary, and not trying to get further than a possible friendship.

So, when Draco had come back to her with an innocent grin and a sparkle in his eye, she scolded him on making the girl uncomfortable. Then, to make it clear that she wasn’t really mad, she pulled his tie and kissed him in the middle of the Ministry. Draco said he hated it when she pulled his tie, but she knew that was a lie. Secretly, she knew it turned him on a bit.

When they were walking towards the Floo is when she had felt eyes on her. She was use to people looking at her, especially when she was with Draco. However, there was something about these particular eyes that felt off to her. They felt almost vindictive. Hermione had tried to see where the stares where coming from, when Draco distracted her.

And now, for the past six months, she felt the eye on her every now and then. But she could never find who was looking at her. She felt them the most intense at George’s shop a week ago. Right before Ron caught her -

“Isn’t it a little early for you to be thinking so hard, Granger?”, said Draco. His voice was heavy from sleep, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

“Maybe you just didn’t do a good enough job last night,”, she replied as she turned in Draco’s arms to face him.

Draco had the softest face when he was relaxed. His features softened so much that nobody would be able to tell what he had been through. They would just see a typical twenty two year old guy, with none of the stress from war and loss. Draco Malfoy truly was a beautiful man, and it made Hermione ridiculously happy to know that she was the only one that saw this side of him.

Well, she hoped. There was only one person that made her flatter in her confidence. It wasn’t often, but Astoria Greengrass managed to find a crack in Hermione’s armor every time they met. Sometimes, she didn’t even have to be present for Hermione to feel intimidated.

Draco ran his hands down her back, lightly dragging his nails along. He always managed to derail her thoughts without trying. His touch was pure electricity, coursing through her skin. It happened every time they touched, every time they kissed. Ever since they spent the first night together. As his hands traveled lower, Hermione moved so that she was now straddling his thighs. She could feel his half hard cock resting between them. It always affected her the same way, with a pool of desire spreading between her legs.

“Oh, is that right. I though I did a fantastic job, seeing as I had you screaming in record time.”, he chuckled.

“Maybe I was just stroking your ego.”, she laughed as Draco’s hands cupped her arse and squeezed.

“Please, Granger. You are the worst actress I have ever seen. And besides,”, he smirked as his fingers dipped into her entrance, “there is no way you are faking how positively wet you are.”

Hermione groaned. She loved when Draco was like this, lazy and with no rush. When they had all the time in world to fully explore each other in ways that they normally didn’t. When it was still early and they hadn’t put on their armor yet, and everything was raw and with no hurry. When Draco was just Draco and slowly showed her how much he worshiped her, and she him.

“I’m still sensitive,”, she whispered.

“Good,”, he said while he flipped he over on he back, “means I won’t have to work as hard.”

Hermione couldn’t but chuckle as he leaned in.

They kissed with no rush, but with all the passion in the world. With every kiss, every touch, a new flare of passion overtook them. Draco griped her as if she was his anchor to the world, while Hermione pulled him as close as humanly possible. He sucked and bit and licked everywhere he could reach, as if he couldn’t get enough of her. She clawed at his back and arms, pulled on his hair, and pushed him further inside her, determined to keep him and leave her mark on him.

This is how most of Hermione’s mornings started. With whispered promises and confessions. With praises and gasps and grunts. Sometimes it was slow, and sometime it happened so fast she couldn’t catch her breath. It had become a predictable part of her routine, one she refused to change. And after another round in the shower, Hermione could say without a doubt that she was having a great morning.

 

Now, Hermione liked her job. Truly she did. Law enforcement was a big field and being able to help those unjustly accused made gave her a purpose.

But there was a downside; she was constantly battling against Old British Men who refused to see progress happen. Or rather, they were afraid that it was happening too fast. Whatever the reason, it was the most hated part of her job. Having to convince a board full of conservative men off her policies. Them not taking her seriously enough, despite he age and her stature as a war heroin.

Today was one oof those day. Council man Timoth Berneth was in her office today. They were suppose to be talking about a policy helping  Muggleborns dealing with discrimination in the workplace. Berneth was a possible sponsor for the policy. If only Hermione could keep him on topic.

“As I was saying, Mr. Berneth -“

“Tim. Call me Tim, Hermione.”, he smirked in what was surely supposed to be a seductive gesture. However, Hermione could only blink at him I’m mild discomfort.

“Right, Tim, we’ve already blocked out the general premise of the police. Now if we could discus the finer details I think we can -“ 

“I think we’ve talked enough about policies today. Why don’t we just get to know each other. I like knowing who I do business with.”

Hermione sighed. If it were up to her, she would have already kicked this guy out. But she needed a sponsor with deep pockets and so far, Berneth was the only person that had given her the time of day. Never mind that he spent most of his time staring at her legs or her cleavage. Or that he had greasy blond hair and yellowing teeth, making it seem like he hadn’t showered or brushed his teeth in days. Or that his button down dress shirt barely contained his drinkers belly. 

No, Hermione had to smile at the man and pretend she wasn’t utterly disgusted by him and his stench.

She gave him the tiniest smile she could manage, “Tim, if we’re done talking about the policy, I’m afraid that -“

“Oh, but dear. I just want to get to know you. All we do is talk about work, but I don’t know anything about you! I don’t know anything about the _girl_ leading the campaign I’m paying for. Does that seem fair to you?”

Hermione had to hold back a groan. He had trapped her and knew it. If she didn’t do as he asked, he could take away his funding meaning the end of he policy. 

“What do you want to know. I’m afraid I’m not going to be very interesting.”

“On the contrary, Hermione,” Mr. Berneth leaned in, “I think you are rather fascinating.”

Hermione swallowed her urge to vomit.

“Tell me, how did someone like you get involved in policy?”

“I’ve always been interested in law. It seemed like the field in which I could do the most good.”

Mr. Berneth chuckled, “I thought as much, with your perky attitude and your… presentation, I’m sure its very easy to get your way.”

Hermione was about to reply that no, she rarely got her way, when Mr. Berneth decided to lean towards her even more. She nearly gaged at his stench; it was as if he had dumped a bucket of colon on himself. “Don’t you have a man in your life? Someone to… take care of you?”

“Well, yes. I have a boyfriend, but -“

“So nothing permanent then? How interesting indeed.”

It was moments like this that Hermione would have liked to have a ring on her finger. Something that would let everyone now that she was taken and that she had someone who would defend her. But it wasn’t just that. As much as she hated it, the word _permanent_ had struck a cord within her. Yes, Draco and her had lived together for the past two years and yes, she felt secure in her relationship… most of the time. 

But as silly as it was, a ring around her finger would make things feel more real. It’s been two years, surely Draco was thinking about it, right? They rarely talked about it. And when they did, it was in passing, with not much importance behind it. She felt ashamed about being bothered by this, more because she knew Draco was committed. If he wasn’t worried, she shouldn’t be either.

Right?

Mr. Berneth opened his mouth to speak again, but Hermione noticed a familiar mop of red hair next to the door.

“Ron!”

There was bump, and then Ron stumbled in with a bewildered look on his face.

“Mr. Berneth, this is Ronald Weasley. An Auror for the Ministry and a good friend of mine.”, she looked up to see Ron’s shocked face. Hermione supposed she could understand that.

“I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?”, Ron asked.

“No, you’re just in time. I’m sorry Mr. Berneth, but I seem to have forgotten about a meeting with Auror Weasley.”, she turned to Ron with a pleading look.

“Um, yes, that’s right. We need to to discuss the case about Muggle discrimination.”

“I see. Well I can’t fault you for forgetting something, my dear. It’s in a women’s nature.”

With that, Mr. Berneth got up, collected his coat, and finally left her office.

Hermione gave out a sigh of relief, “Thanks for covering for me Ron. You have no idea what you just saved me from”

“Glad I could help, I guess.”, Rons muttered.

Hermione glanced up at him again. He looked uncomfortable, out of place. Ron had only been back in her life for about six months, it was normal that he wasn’t completely comfortable with her again. Especially with how things had ended between them.

 

_It was a month after school had ended when Hermione finally felt it. She looked up and suddenly realized that Ron wasn’t with her anymore. After all this time, after everything they had been through, Ron had walked away. Again. After what had happened in the forest, Hermione thought they had all agreed to stick together, not matter what. But now…_

_She had spent the entire morning sobbing. Draco had been off to the Ministry early, to make sure everything was set to start his internship at the Department of Mysteries. Hermione’s job didn’t start until next month, when she finished her internship at the Department of Law informant. Since today was her day off, she had decided to finally unbox everything and put their new apartment in decent condition for guests._

_However, as soon as she had opened the first box, Hermione found an old photo of Harry and Ron and it had all been downhill since._

_“Mia, you won’t believe what happened today - Mia?”_

_Hermione looked up. Draco had just closed the door, a bouquet of carnations in one hand, his briefcase in the other. As soon as they locked eyes, he dropped the flowers and case on the table and  sat next to her on the floor._

_“Don’t do that, you’re suit will wrinkle -“_

_“I’m a wizard, I can fix it.”, he said in a whisper. Draco pulled her to his lap, one hand stroking her hair and the other rubbed her back._

_“I- I was unboxing and I found - a -a picture of Ron and -“_

_“Shh, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain.”_

_And she really didn’t. They both understood each other so well that words weren’t always necessary. He knew what it was like to loose friends, to loose family, over their own decisions and happiness. He had been there when Ron had yelled at her in front of the entire school, yelling how much she had disappointed him and betrayed him. Draco had supported her when she had her panic attacks, and guided her through them. Draco was her anchor without which she would have lost sanity a long time ago._

_“He’s never going to talk to me again, is he?”_

_“Of course he is, love. He would be stupid not to.”_

_“Why do you say that?”_

_“Because he loves you Hermione. He always has. And if it were me, I would rather have you in my life as a friend than not having you at all.”_

_She cried harder at that._

 

“Anyway,”, she said after that moment of silence, “thank you again for the save. Was there something you needed?”

“What?”

“You were outside my office. Was there something you needed from me?”

The color drained from Ron’s face a little. She could see sweat starting to form on his forehead. Why was he so skittish?

“I just wanted to say hi. It’s been a while since we’ve talked. Just the two of us.”

“Oh,” was all Hermione could say. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Ron had been avoiding her since seventh year, and even though she saw him more and more these days, Hermione had been under the impression that he didn’t want anything to do with her still.

“Well I was just about to head over for some lunch. Would you like to join me?”, Hermione asked, deciding to take a leap of faith and stretch out an olive branch.

“I-“, Ron started to say. There was a brief flash of hesitation in his eyes, and then he smiled.

“Yeah, I would love to join you.”

 

 

It was one of the happiest afternoons she’d had in a while. Being with Ron again had brought back so many memories, Hermione started to cry a bit. She wished that Harry would have been there, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Ron and her were talking again.

It was a little weird at first. It had been so long that Ron and her would run out of things to say now and then. And the silence that followed was awkward, like before. Yet, when they struck a topic that interested both of them, the conversation was easy going.

As the afternoon went by, Hermione couldn’t help but remember her enormous crush on Ron. Why she had liked him in the first place. Why it had hurt so much to think he didn’t want her. Finally sharing that one kiss with him when she thought the world was ending. How magical it had all felt to her. How content she had been to be with him… but also how unsatisfying it was.

Ron had been who Hermione thought she was suppose to be with. The guy that had shown her support and companionship for years. One of her best friends. Her first love. And yet, when she had finally gotten together with him, it had all felt anticlimactic. There were no fireworks. No push and pull. No passion. Being around him after they had kissed felt forced and awkward. Yes, there was attraction between them; she couldn’t deny that Ron was good looking. But the love between them was platonic. And no matter how much Hermione had tried, there was no changing that.

Maybe avoiding him had been the wrong course of action, but she honestly panicked. Ron, Harry, and her where back at Hogwarts and she knew that Ron would want something solid with her eventually. And there was no more war or parents to get in the way of that. But, Hermione couldn’t bring herself to tell him no.

But now that they had had lunch and cleared the air a bit, things finally felt like there were getting back to normal. At least she hoped.

“Hey, you’re home!”, Draco called from the kitchen.

“Hi, what are you doing?”, Hermione asked as she walked over and kissed his cheek. She hugged him from behind and looked over his shoulder. “Pasta?”

“Yes. Not only is it your favorite, but it’s also the only thing I won’t burn.”, he chuckled. Draco turned the stove off and turned to face her. “How was today? Did you get far into your policy?”

She sighed, “No. The guy that is funding it… well, he was more interested in my legs than the policy.”

“Well, they are nice legs.”, Draco frowned, as if only now noticing that Hermione had worn a skirt today.

“I honestly can’t stand the man, but I have to keep him happy. At least until the policy passes.”

“If it’s about money-“

“No Draco. We talked about this. Malfoy Industries isn’t doing so hot right now for you to loan money. And besides, I highly doubt Helwater would agree to fund me.”

Draco sighed, “I never should have given him more shares than me. The way he’s running things, people will be out of a job soon.”

“You had just graduated and you needed the job at the Ministry, there wasn’t time to do both.”

Hermione brushed her lips lightly against his frown, “And anyway, Berneth will go away eventually. Once the policy passes, I won’t ever have to pretend to not be disgusted by him again.”

“Do I have to go beat someone up and stake my claim.”, Draco growled. 

Hermione chuckled against his chest. No matter how much time they spent together, or how much they trusted each other, Draco was still as possessive as they came. it was subtle, but no one could deny it if they saw them together. Draco always had an arm around her, would always pull her to his side. Would leave marks in places he knew people would see them. Not that Hermione was much better. She took great pride in knowing there was a lipstick stain on his shirt collar from time to time. Especially when he saw Astoria.

“I wouldn’t object to you visiting me once in a while. Ron had to save me today from him as it is.”

“You and him talking again?”, Draco asked casually. But Hermione heard the tension in his voice.

“We had lunch. We cleared the air a bit. It was nice.”

Silence. Draco turned around and stared at the sauce. His back was straight and rigid. Hermione could see his muscles flexing with restraint.

“Well, I’m glad you had a good time with him. I know he means a lot to you.”

“Yeah? You’re okay with us hanging out again?

“Would it matter if I wasn’t?”, he turned back towards her. His steel eyes narrowed.

Hermione knew what this was about. She knew Draco never liked Ron. She knew he still harbored insecurities regarding Ron and her. Much like she did over Astoria and him.

“Look, Mia. You know I don’t like the guy. You know he makes me uncomfortable. Not just because of your history, but because there was always something odd about him,”, Hermione went to interrupt him, but Draco held up his hand. “I don’t want to fight about it, because you already know what I think. But you trust him. And he makes you happy. So, if this is what you want, I will learn to live with it.”

Hermione went to hug him, and he welcomed her with open arms. This right here is why she loved him. He looked out for her, but gave her space. Even back at Hogwarts, from the very beginning of their relationship, he gave her the space she needed to figure what she wanted from him. Draco always seemed to know what to say. He always knew if she needed advice or just someone to listen. There were not awkward silences, no questioning what everything meant, because Draco was so transparent with her.

Yes, they argued and bickered. Sometimes their fights were so epic the neighbors would complain. But they wouldn’t be ’them’ without it. Besides, the makeup sex and apology cuddling that followed were always the best.

“Besides,”, Draco whispered, “you put up with Astoria. It would be foolish and unfair of me to ask something of you that I also do.”

Hermione chuckled. Draco knew of her insecurities, and tried his best not to overdo it. Astoria Greengrass was not invited to their house and she was not to be mentioned unless necessary. She knew Draco had coffee with her sometimes, and he told her where he would be and when he would come back. Hermione supposed the same rules now applied to Ron as well.

As she could live with that. For now.


	5. Chapter 5

_The strongest drug that exists for a human is another human being - Unknown_

 

For the past two weeks, Ron had been over the moon. Hermione inviting him to lunch was the best thing that could of happened. He hadn’t intended for her to catch him, but he was so happy she did. For the past two weeks, Hermione and him had gone to lunch, to parks, to coffee and to the museum that one time Malfoy couldn’t be bothered to go. Her words, not Ron’s. For two weeks, Ron had had Hermione back in his life, had held her briefly in his arms, had reconnected with her. He felt closer to her than he had in years.

And yet, he felt worse than when they were in school. Knowing that Hermione went home to Malfoy after having coffee with Ron. Knowing that Malfoy was allowed to touch and look at her, while Ron was barely holding on to his own desires. It was almost worse than when they were in school.

But he had to look at the bright side. Hermione was regaining her trust in him. She was opening up to him again. She was actively seeking him out again, asking for his opinion on things and inviting him for lunch. She especially seemed intent in discussing Timoth Berneth. Apparently, they guy had been subtly asking for favors so that he would keep funding Hermione’s policy. She wouldn’t put out of course, and she certainly hadn’t told Malfoy about the recent development. Malfoy would go into a killing rage.

It was finally something Ron and Malfoy could agree on.

But regardless of the situation, Ron felt ecstatic that Hermione seemed to want to confide in him. And Ron took full advantage of that.

Like now, Ron was headed to Hermione’s office. He knew she had an hour lunch, but hopefully he could pursued her to take the the day off with him. Maybe they could for some ice cream or something. Stroll around the park. Maybe she would need rescuing again. Maybe one thing would lead to another. Maybe…

He stopped in his tracks at the sound of giggling.

“Come on Granger, I know you have an hour lunch. And I know you’ve already finished all the urgent stuff. “

“Thats not the point Malfoy. I could always finish more things. Which means more time off this weekend. Besides, don’t you have cases to work on?”, Hermione giggled.

Ron looked around, making sure there was no one near, then creeped to the slightly opened door. From his limited viewing window, he could see Malfoy, who was caging Hermione against her desk. Her back was to him, fiddling with something on her desk. Malfoy had his head buried in her hair, taking in her intoxicating scent. His hands on her hips, pulling her to him. Ron could see a smile on Hermione’s face.

“Please love. It’s Friday night. I’ve hardly seen you all week, with my meetings and your paperwork -“

“And you having tea with Greengrass -“

“And you going to that museum with Weasley.”

“You said you didn’t want to go,” Hermione protested.

“I said I couldn’t, not that I wouldn’t.”, Malfoy replied lightly. Though, Ron thought he detected some tension in his voice. Good.

“How about this. You take some cases home. We have a simple dinner at home, and we work on cases together? Like back at school, studying for our exams.”

Hermione turned in Malfoy’s arms, a somber expression on her face. She felt guilty, Ron could tell. But Ron couldn’t think of why. She hadn’t done anything wrong. Or was it that she didn’t want to be with Malfoy tonight?

“I just want to spend time with you,”, Malfoy touched his forehead to hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his nose.

“Okay. I’ll get some files and we can go.”

Malfoy chuckled and kissed her softly.

“Good. Now, before you do that,”, Malfoy lifted Hermione until she was sitting on her desk. With a flick of his hand, Malfoy cleared Hermione’s desk. “There something we need to do first.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “Draco, no. There are people still in the Department -“

Malfoy stepped in between her legs, pushing the tight skirt she wore up to her waist.

“You promised I could do it, when you got this new desk. Besides, we already used my desk. It would be wrong of me no to return the favor.”

“But -“, Hermione stammered as Malfoy kissed along her neck. He was doing something with his hands, but Ron couldn’t see what.

“But what, Mia?”

“What if some- some- s-“, she started stuttering. Ron couldn’t see Malfoy’s hands, but he could see that his head was under Hermione’s, probably nibbling at her collarbone. He must have bitten down, because suddenly Hermione grabbed his head and held it in place.

“Tell me to stop, and I will. You know what to say.”, Malfoy said before leaning in for a kiss.

That was all it took, as Hermione started kissing Malfoy back. And what a kiss it was. It looked like they wanted to devour each other, neither ever getting enough of the other. And Ron couldn’t look away. Not when she threw her head back. Not when Malfoy unbuttoned Hermione’s blouse. Not when Malfoy sank to his knees, giving Ron a better view of Hermione’s green lace.

And suddenly, it was Ron on his knees. It was Ron licking at Hermione though the see threw lace. It was Ron’s hair she was running her fingers threw. It was Ron’s fingers digging into Hermione’s thighs, probably leaving bruises and small nail indications.

Ron could feel the weight of Hermione’s legs on his shoulders. He could feel her nails digging into his scalp and pulling his face closer to her. He could taste her sweet juices on his tongue. He could smell her.

He gasped when he felt something grabbed at his cock. There was a moment of momentary panic, then he looked down and… it was his hand. He looked around, sighing with relief that the Department was practically empty. Ron shuffled as quickly as possible to the nearest closet. As soon as the door closed, he grabbed his cock and violently began to touch himself. He hadn’t done this in years with himself. There was simply no material to work with.

But now, with the image of Hermione was burned into his mind, it was as if fire were running though his veins. He couldn’t find release fast enough. After almost rubbing himself raw for five minutes, he came all over the door with a shudder.

He gave himself another ten minutes to come down. He cast a quick cleaning spell, getting rid of all traces of sweat and spunk that might have hit him. Ron’s face was still flush, but he couldn’t really do anything about that. With a final tug at his jacket, he opened the door and walked out of the closet as smoothly as possible.

“Ronald Weasley. Just the Auror I wanted to see.”

Ron turned. It was that disgusting man, Timoth Berneth, walking towards him. It took all of Ron’s restraint not to punch the guy. From what Hermione had told him, Berneth was constantly molesting her, making passes to her and trying to get under her skirt. It made Ron sick. He never understood the motive of men like him. Of men that could not take a hint. Of men that took every opportunity to try and get close to women. Women like Hermione, that were obviously not interested.

“Mr. Berneth, what can I do for you?”

“I’m working with Miss Granger, as you know, on a policy concerning Muggleborns in the workplace. It would be a great help if you were present when I discussed it with her. As a… testimony, if you will.”

“Discus what, sir?”

Berneth sighed, “I’m cutting off my funding. There isn’t enough support in the court for it, and its just draining me financially.”

Bastard. After all Hermione has done to make this work, this is all she has to show for it?

“And just between you and me, I’m not getting much out of this deal. Catch me? I feel like I’m wasting time while I can pursue more… willing candidates.”

Ron wanted to vomit. This man was sick. The only reason why he was backing off was because Hermione wouldn’t put out. All it would take was for Hermione to sleep with him for Berneth to keep his funding going. It was so wicked and twisted. Men like him shouldn’t be allowed to run the magical world.

“So, can I count on you, Mr. Weasley?”

“I - I’m not sure I follow sir.”

“Well I need you to convince Miss Granger of her error. I understand you two are close?”

Ron had to think fast. There had to be a way to protect Hermione. He had to be able to save her someway.

“What if, I gave you another solution? What if there was a way you could benefit from this deal? Financially speaking.”

And there it was. The only thing that old men like him sought out more than sex was money. Ron could see the interest in the man’s eyes as they widened.

“I would be open to discussions. What did you have in mind?”

“Not here. Why don’t we get together tomorrow? I’ll go in full detail then.”

Mr. Berneth huffed, “Very well. Tomorrow, at noon in my office. You have my interest Mr. Weasley. Don’t waste it.”

With that, the bastard turned and left. And now Ron had an enormous problem. He was entering into a panic when he heard giggling behind him.

Malfoy stepped out the door first. His blond hair disheveled, his face flushed, and his navy suit looking sightly out of place. He was caring a box, which looked to be filled to the the brim with journals and notes. It looked heavy, but Malfoy carried it with easy.

Behind him came Hermione. Her hair a mess, some of her mascara was smudged. Her tight skirt looked rumpled as she struggled to pull it down. Her purple blouse was missing a few buttons. And she had the brightest smile Ron had ever seen.

“You sure no one heard?”

Malfoy chuckled, “Yes dear. Believe me, your screams are only mine to hear.”

Hermione swatted him on the shoulder and ruffled the back of his hair, “What? Don’t want to share me with anyone?”

Malfoy put the box he was carrying down and turned to face her. Hermione shirked as Malfoy pulled her to him, “Never. You’re mine, Hermione Granger,”, he said between peppers kisses, “and I’ll be dammed before anyone else has you.”

Hermione chuckled, her arms round his waist, “You’re a bit obsessed with me, aren’t you?”

“Oh defiantly. Without question, but you love that don’t you? Knowing you get all of my attention?”

“Is that so Mister Malfoy? I get all your undivided attention?”, she murmured as she touched noses with him. Ron had subconsciously snuck closer to the couple, drawn to them like some twisted spectator.

“Mhm. And when we get home, after some dinner and finishing some cases, I’ll be more then happy to prove it. All. Night. Long.”

With a final kiss, the pair finally separated. Hand in hand, they walked towards the lift, Malfoy carrying the box on his shoulder. They never even knew Ron had been there, witnessing.

And for the first time, Ron was glad he had caught Malfoy with Hermione. It had given him an idea. A way to both save Hermione, and hence proving to be the better man, while at the same time he would destroy Malfoy, and everything he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading this chapter early, so there won't be a new one on Monday.
> 
> I'll be honest, I don't think I'll be able to update this until the following Monday. I know where I want this story to go, and I have the rough drafts of the chapters, but its not coming out the way I want them too. I hope to get chapters out as quickly as possible, but I also want the content to be good a coherent.
> 
> I want chapter 6 to be up no later than June 24th, so that's the date I'm working on. I really want you all to enjoy this story and I want it too be as close to perfect as I can make it. Thank you to all of your support!


	6. Chapter 6

_“If you steal something small you are a petty thief, but if you steal millions you are a gentleman of society” - Unknown_

 

It wasn’t that hard to break into Malfoy Industries. Security wasn’t as tight as Ron had thought, considering it was midnight.

It also wasn’t hard to find Malfoy’s office. His name was written in gold on the door. Even though he didn’t control the company, it would seem Malfoy still wanted people to think he did. Ron thought this would be an easy job; get in, get the documents needed, and get out. However, Malfoy was smarter than his security team. There were are variety of wards and locks in place. Ron wasn’t a skilled enough Auror to break them, and there wasn’t anyone he could call for help. At least not at this hour, and not on short notice. If he tried to open the doors, he would activate the alarm. Meaning the end of his mission. No, Ron would have to find another way in. Preferably, in the next couple of hours.

He went from office to office. Theirs had wards too, but none too complicated for Ron to slip in. However, after looking around a bit, none of the offices had the documents he was looking for. They weren’t completely fruitless however; Ron found out about infidelities, secret pregnancies, divorces, and more closeted individuals than he had ever thought possible. Some of the papers he found he took copies of them, filing them for later use.

It wasn’t until the end of the hallway when Ron struck gold. 

Leonidas Helwater, the majority shareholder of Malfoy Industries. From what Ron had read before, Helwater wasn’t a terribly bright man. Being thirty nine in age, he had been in the company since Lucius Malfoy’s time. When many share holders and investors fled the company due to Mister Malfoy’s alliances, Helwater chose to stay. Ron was still unclear as to why, but it might have something to do with the amount of shares Malfoy offered him to stay. 

For two years, Helwater had worked hard to bring Malfoy Industries back to its former glory. And it had worked, until January of this year. Helwater invested much of the companies resources into a not so viable project, and now the repercussions were climbing. Malfoy Industries lost a huge amount of money, leaving the company in debt and in a budget.

This didn’t matter though. Ron just needed the company to appear healthy.

Rummaging around in Helwater’s office was too time consuming. The man was less organized than Ron, and that was saying something. There were notes and papers everywhere, no order in his filing whatsoever. It was Hermione’s worst nightmare. 

Upon opening a drawer, Ron found newspaper clippings of Draco Malfoy. Hundreds of clippings. From his birth, to his time at Hogwarts, to now. The most resent clippings included Hermione, with Malfoy wrapped around her. In all of them, Hermione’s face had been burned off. The mention of her name crossed off. It was strange to say the least. In the drawer, there were also hand written notes from Malfoy, most of them talking about business meetings and such. However, there were a set of notes that were different. They mentioned Astoria Greengrass, and where signed ‘your friend, Draco’. Ron took those handful of notes, intent on reading them all later.

He moved on to another drawer. This one seemed to be filled with old bills and recites, some dating back six or seven years. Some were titled for Malfoy Industries, such as investments that were made and companies that had been bought. And some of the recites seemed more personal, such as for rent of a flat, to groceries, to sex toys.

Finally, after rooting around a third drawer, Ron found what he was looking for. In was a packet of documents, outlining the financial state of the company. It was actually in decent condition, not nearly as bad as what Ron had thought. He wouldn’t have to put in so much work on this as he had thought. Gong through the packet, Ron found Helwater’s signature, as well as their vault number in Gringott.

This was almost too easy.

 

It took most of his morning, but Ron was finally ready for Berneth’s meeting. For once, he did all the heavy lifting, all the planning, and nothing had gone wrong. For once, he hadn’t needed the help of Harry of Hermione to solve his problem. Ron hadn’t needed any guidance of support. This was all him. And it made him so ridiculously happy, his face hurt from all the smiling.

“Potter, please I need your help on this -“

“Can’t you ask someone else Malfoy?”

“No, because you’re the only one I trust with this sort of thing.”, Malfoy hissed. 

Malfoy and Harry were about twenty steps away from where Ron was. They were walking towards him, but hadn’t noticed Ron in the slightest. Malfoy looked agitated, as if he hadn’t gotten enough sleep. His light grey suit looked as if it had been put on in a hurry, with his dark gray tie crooked to one side and his white shirt wrinkled. It looked like Malfoy hadn’t had time to do his hair, and there were a bit of crumbs around his face, suggesting that he hadn’t had breakfast. Harry, on the other hand, just looked slightly annoyed. His dark Auror robes were wrinkle free, and his glasses were on straight for once. He had a coffee in hand, which was odd given that Harry hated coffee. Besides that though, everything seemed fine with Harry.

“But Draco, I’m too close to be the lead on this -“

“I don’t give a rats ass Harry! I need you to take the lead and -“, Malfoy stopped mid rant. He had finally seen Ron.

“Weasley.”

“Malfoy.”

The tension was so thick, Ron could feel it weighing on him. Malfoy narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn’t make a gesture towards Ron otherwise. Ron couldn’t help but wish that he would. Nothing would make his day better than to have an excuse to punch Malfoy out.

“Morning Ron. What brings you to the Department of Law Enforcement?”

Ron turned to Harry, “Oh nothing much. Just seeing if Hermione wanted to do lunch.”

Malfoy narrowed his eyes further, “Sorry, I had planned to take Mia out today. She needs the fresh air and something better then cafeteria food.”

Ron bit his check.

“Well, we should all get together at some point. It’s been too long since we’ve all been together.”, Harry interjected. Ron couldn’t tell if Harry did it so Malfoy wouldn’t say anything, or if he just wanted the conversation to end.

“So, what are you guys doing here?”, Ron asked.

“We were just walking - “, said Harry.

“I wanted to talk to my lawyer. Apparently there was a break-in at my business.”

“Really?”, Ron asked.

“Yes. Some documents were stolen, and some other things of little value.”, Malfoy said.

“I see. Do you know how would do something like that? I bet a bloke like you has built up on enemies.”, Ron questioned. It was a risk, but he couldn’t help but mock Malfoy a bit. After everything he had done to them, it wasn't like Malfoy didn't deserve it anyway.

“No. Don’t have many people that mess with me. Only the really confident ones. Or if they’re desperate enough.”,Malfoy smirked, “but, you would know all about that, wouldn’t you Weasel?”

Ron smirked at himself. Malfoy was losing his cool. That was a great advantage for Ron, because it meant that Malfoy wouldn’t be focusing on him. At least, that’s what he hoped. Ron would still have to watch his back.

“Okay, enough. Let’s go Ferret, before you say something you might regret.”, Harry said as he pulled Malfoy by the sleeve.

Ron watched them leave. The kept bickering back and forth, calling each other "Pot Head", and "Ferret Breath". Watching the, Ron felt slightly nostalgic. It wasn't that long ago that Harry and he were bickering, making plans to sneak into Hogsmade, pulling pranks son each other. Watching Harry interact with Malfoy now, it was a reminder that his close friendship with Harry Potter was gone. That the Boy Who Lived had been charmed by the Slytherin Prince and couldn't see what was right in front of him.

After standing still for a moment, Ron went into Berneth’s office. He mentally prepared himself. Not because he was scared or nervous, but because of everything that could possibly come out of the man’s mouth. And as he entered the office, Ron’s disgust only grew.

Berneth sat behind too big of a desk, legs kicked up, hands behind his head. the way he was sitting, he looked more overweight than he probably was. He took a shower, that much was apparent by his hair which wasn’t shiny with grease.

“Come in, Ron. I didn’t really think you were going to show.”

“Is that so?”, Ron asked.

“Yes, I thought you were bluffing. I still think that actually. With an Auror salary, there is no way you have the amount of money I require.”

“Well you would be surprised. Me being a hero of war after all.”, Ron bragged. He couldn’t help it.

“Is it though? I mean, are you really a hero? Didn’t Mister Potter and Miss Granger do all the heavy lifting?”

Ron took a calming breath. Even after all these years, he was still being compared to Harry Potter. He couldn’t hold it against him though. It wasn’t Berneth’s fault that the world thought that Harry was some sort of god. The Wizarding World was full of false information.

“Are we goin to talk business or not?”

“Yes, yes of course,”, Berneth chuckled. He dropped his feet and set his hand on his desk. “So what do you have for me?”

Ron pulled out some documents out of his briefcase. He presented them to Berneth, who raised a greasy eyebrow at them. Nevertheless, he took the papers and flipped through them. With each page turned, Berneth’s eyebrows got higher and higher, and his smile wider and wider.

“Is this real? Are these number’s accurate? Because if you’re pulling my leg -“

“I’m not. The numbers are resent and reliable. The benefactor gave his permission for them to be seen, as you can see.”

Berneth kept staring at the papers. He stared for so long and so hard at them that Ron was suddenly afraid he had overdone it. The numbers had seemed realistic, and his forged note was his best work. Fred would have been proud.

“Well, Mister Weasley. Everything seems to be in order. You can rest assured, I will keep Miss Granger’s fruitless mission afloat for a bit longer.”

Ron sighed in relief, “Thats great news, Mr. Berneth.”

“Please, it’s Tim. After all we are partners now.”

“Right,”, Ron swallowed the vomit coming up his throat. The thought of ever being pattered with a man like Berneth disgusted him, but Ron had to keep an eye on the bigger picture; get Hermione away form Malfoy.

And soon, neither Malfoy nor Berneth would be an issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stage has been set. I'm afraid it's all downhill from this point on, but it might not be for the people you think.  
> If you've seen the show this story is based in, you might now were this is going. But I still think the ending (which is near) will shock most of you.
> 
> Thank you for those of you that are patient enough to wait for me, I hope I have done this story justice.  
> I will see you all next Monday (June 24th) with a new chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Every villain is a hero in his own mind - Tom Hiddleston_

 

_They were arguing. Malfoy’s face was twisted in a sneer, while Hermione’s face was red. She was poking his chest. Malfoy was holding back. They were in the middle of the hall, where everyone could see them. But no one stopped to stare, they were all avoiding the storm that was about to hit._

_Ron watched from his bench. Invisible, as always. Most people didn’t stop to look or talk to him anymore. His fame from ‘the golden trio’ had faded, leaving him with only chess and any liquor he could find as his only company. Hermione had tried talking to him now and again, trying to stay friends. But that would never work. Friendship wasn’t enough for Ron anymore. It never really was._

_And now it seemed, Harry Potter had also realized that friendship wasn’t enough for him. Ron suspected of course. Ever since the Forest, he knew that Harry had had feelings for Hermione. They called it a sibling kind of bond. Ron never believed a second of it. And it seemed that Malfoy didn’t either._

_“Why? Why can’t you just accept that he’s my friend?”_

_“Because Granger, friends don’t look at each other the way you two do!”_

_“I don’t look at him in anyway!”_

_“Yes you do! You look at Potter as if he had hung the moon -“_

_“It’s called admiration. He saved your life after all -“_

_“Yeah, he also saved the Wizarding World, resisted the curse form the most powerful Dark Wizard, and didn’t make all the wrong choices. I don’t need you to remind me of all that he’s done!”_

_Malfoy turned around, walking briskly away._

_“Draco, come on. Lets not start this again -“_

_“No? You don’t want to talk about it? Fine! Let’s talk about Weasley. Lets talk about the fact that he still has feelings for you, and you’re still stringing him along -“_

_Hermione scoffed, “I am not -“_

_“Oh yes you are! You say you’re with me, and yet I turn around and you’re wrapped around Weasley as if nothing ever happened between us.”_

_Hermione grabbed Malfoy’s elbow, “And what of you and Greengrass? You don’t think I see you two, cuddled up at the library, talking in hushed voices, how she’s always hanging on you -“_

_Malfoy’s faced softened, “Mia, I told you what that was about -“_

_“Well I don’t think I believe it! You two were engaged, you two had a relationship. Do you really think_

_I’m that stupid? Compared to the two of you, the situation between Ron and I -“_

_“Is not the same at all! The relationship I had with Astoria was nothing like what you had with the Weasel. And you know that. I told you that.”_

_“Yes but -“_

_“Besides,” Malfoy stepped closer to Hermione, keeping his voice so low that Ron had to strain to hear, “there were never any feelings between Astoria and I. You and Weasley did.”_

_Hermione stomped on the ground, “It’s not the same! Ron is my friend -“_

_“But he doesn’t see you that way Granger. He never really has. Think about what you’re doing, before you hurt yourself and him more.”_

_Malfoy left, with Hermione standing still in shock.Ron watched as Hermione battled with herself. He knew that Hermione and he had a special connection. They were friends for longer. They knew each other so well, better than most. And no matter how hard Malfoy tried, he would never get in-between them. Hermione would never let him._

 

Ron chuckled at the memory. Back then, he had thought Hermione stronger than Malfoy’s charm. Ron had thought that there was nothing that could come between Hermione and him. However, he had underestimated Malfoy. He hadn’t counted on Hermione ‘falling in love’ with the Ferret. He hadn’t even considered Malfoy would keep up this farce for so long.

But now, the tables had turned. Oh, and how they had turned indeed.

A week had passed since Berneth had taken Malfoy Industries money. Ron didn’t know how much, but it must have been enough to keep Hermione afloat. From what Ron could tell, Hermione was over the moon working on the policy, with little intervention from Berneth. Much to her relief. Much to Ron’s relief. Ron had been a hero again. Hermione didn’t need to know about this one, for now.

But people would know soon. Malfoy was slow, but he wasn’t stupid. He would figure out that money had been stolen from his company. And Helwater wasn’t smart enough to steal from Malfoy. He had a weird sort of attraction towards Malfoy. It was unsettling, as well as a problem. No was would Helwater hurt Malfoy. And Malfoy knew it. Ron was sure of it. He didn’t know how much Malfoy knew, but he defiantly knew about Helwater’s… attraction.

But now that he thought about it, Ron could use this. Yes, it was a perfect cover up. Now all he had to do was -

“Ron. Earth to Ron.”

Ron snapped his head towards the door of his office, only to find Harry standing there.

“Harry? What are you doing here?”, Ron got up from his chair and hugged him. No matter what had happened between them, or the feeling Harry had had for Hermione, he was still Ron’s oldest friend.

“What, I can’t come visit you? We do work in the same department, you know.”

“Well, yeah. But you haven’t come back in months.”

Harry stepped back, “Well things have been intense. Ginny is pregnant and -“

“Wait, wait. Ginny’s pregnant? How long.”

“Three weeks. I thought you knew. I thought Ginny had told you.”

No, she hadn’t. Then again, Ginny hadn’t talked to him in more than a year. Ever since Ron had become closer to his family, Ginny had ignored him. It bugged him a little, but not much. Ginny wasn’t instrumental to his plan with Hermione. They had been close, but not so much anymore. No, the real leverage would be Harry.

“I guess she was just busy.”, Ron sighed.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Silence. Awkward silence. Both of them knew what was actually happening, but none of them wanted to admit it.

“So, what can I do for you?”

“Well,”, Harry chuckled, “I thought we could do lunch. Like old times. You, me and Hermione -“

“Hermione is coming?”, Ron asked. It shocked him that Hermione would join them for lunch. It shocked him that Malfoy let Hermione meet with them. If it were him, Ron wouldn’t let Hermione meet with anyone without him.

“Yeah, it’s beenwhile since we’ve all been together.”

Ron was already headed towards the door. This was the sort of opportunity he needed. This way, he could get close to Harry and Hermione at the same time. Would he have preferred to be with Hermione only, of course. ButRon was not a selfish man, he would take whatever was offered.

 

 

Lunch was nice. It wasn’t fun, but it was pleasant enough. Being just the tree of them again, it was odd for Ron. While Harry and Hermione were laughing and joking around, Ron felt out of place, out of sync. He had dreamt of this moment for so long, pictured it perfectly in his head, but now…

It was disappointing. Harry was different. He was joking and laughing and loud. Way too loud. Much louder then he had been at Hogwarts. Physically he was exactly the same, with messy black hair and bright emerald eyes. But it was his utter careless attitude that threw Ron off. Harry didn’t care the weight of the world anymore and it showed. He almost glowed with how bright his smile was.

Hermione was just as bad. She was loud, and open, and didn’t have her nose stuck in a book. She was laughing so openly that their table had gathered the attention of others. She too glowed with happiness. Ron could handle the little weight she had put on; nothing a simple glamour charm wouldn’t fix. But her behavior was so different, Ron was left confused. She gave just as much attention to Harry and she did him. If this was how she was now, how would she be when they had people over at their future home? Would she interact with them, making her points known to them while Ron sat back and watched? No, this wasn’t good. This wasn’t what he wanted at all.

He would have to fix it before Hermione and he got married.

“And what about you Ron?”, Harry asked.

“Huh?”, Ron asked. He hadn’t really been paying attention to them.

“Como on, man. Its been three years since school. What have you been up to? Besides work and stalking Hermione.”

Ron felt his face heat up, “What - well - I -"

“He’s kidding Ron,” smiled Hermione. “But really, what’s been of you?”

“Theres really not much to tell. Mostly work.”

“Come on mate! There must be something. A hobby, a sport… a girl?”, Harry asked hopefully.

Ron turned to Hermione, her gaze cast downwards. After a moment, she snapped her eyes back to Ron, her gaze being hopeful as well. But of what? That Ron wouldn’t have someone in his life?

“No, there’s no one.”, Ron answered, his gaze never leaving Hermione. But as he responded, her eyes became sad and filled with guilt. But why? Wasn’t this what she wanted?

“Really? I could have sworn that you and Brown -“

“Potter! Thank Merlin I found you. Have you seen Draco anywhere?”

All three of them turned to look at Astoria Greengrass. She had run to them it would seem, her breath harsh and her face slightly flush. And still, not a hair out of place.

“Astoria. What are you doing here? I thought you were out on an errand for -“

“Why do you need Draco? Is something wrong?”, asked Hermione. Her voice shook slightly.

“Granger. I didn’t see you there. You wouldn’t know where your boyfriend is, do you?”

“I don’t keep tabs on him Greengrass. I’m not his keeper.”

Greengrass’ face soften, “No Granger, that is not what I meant. I simply thought -“

“Why do you need him Astoria?”, asked Harry.

“Well I was out doing the errand he asked, but there seemed to be a problem with his bank account. I couldn’t take anything out of it.”

“Why were you in Draco’s vault?”, question Hermione. Her voice had gotten higher with… indignation?

“I was just trying to get something he asked for Granger - 

“Which was -“

“Enough, Hermione. Let her talk.”, said Harry. His voice went lower and his expression stern.

Hermione was about to protest, when spoke up. “At least see what she has to say. You can’t get angry on nothing.”

Hermione looked at Ron, narrowing her gaze slightly. Ron kept his face as friendly as possible. With a huff, Hermione settled down again.

“Well Potter, I was doing as Draco had asked, going to his vault to get… _supplies._ But the goblins wouldn’t let me in! I protested and showed them I had permission, but they wouldn’t listen to me. I think we have to tell Draco. Something must be wrong with his affairs.”

Ron looked at Harry, his face growing more grim as Greengrass explained the situation.Whatever it was that Harry was thinking, it was really bad. And Ron couldn’t help but smirk a bit.

Stage One was underway. Time to set up Stage Two.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I'll have time to upload tomorrow, so early update it is! We're nearing the end of PART 1. Yes, I have decided to split this story up. Mostly so I have more time to make it perfect for you guys. Enjoy!

_I didn’t fall in love with you, I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way - Kiersten White_

 

It just wasn’t Draco’s day.

First he got a note from Gringotts denying him accesses to his vault. Later Astoria and Harry came stomping into his office, nearly blowing him and the rest of the Department to hell knows where. He spilled ink all over case documents, his secretary lost crucial notes. And to top everything off, he came home the angry cat and an equally grumpy girlfriend. It really wasn’t Draco’s day.

“Are you going to look at me?”, asked Draco. Hermione hadn’t looked or spoken to him since he had gotten home. He had found her in the kitchen, making dinner. When he had leaned towards her for their customary greeting, she had turned away. When Draco got out of the shower, Hermione was already eating, not bothering to wait for him like she usually does. When Draco sat down to eat, she didn’t even look up at him.

“Hermione, are you alright? Is it something at the Ministry?”

No answer.

“Did I do something to upset you love?”

She huffed at him.

“Granger, I don’t want to read your mind.”

Hermione smirked. She played with her food.

“Come on, this is getting ridicules!”, Draco said. He was reaching his limit, and Hermione knew it.

After a few moments of silence, Draco got up, “Fine. You don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. I have enough to deal with from Astoria -“

“Oh I bet.”, Hermione murmured.

“What was that?”, Draco asked.

Silence.

“No. No Hermione Granger. That was not out agreement. If something is bothering you, you need to tell me so I -“

“And when you need help with something you’re supposed to tell me! But I guess you only remember the rules that benefit you.”

“What are you talking about?”, Draco asked. He was relived that Hermione had finally started talking to him, but braced himself for the fight that was inevitably coming.

“I spoke with Greengrass today. Came looking for you. She said she was helping you with something. What was it?”

Draco started sweating. He wasn’t ready for this. Not everything was perfect jet. He couldn’t tell her.

“It was an errand for the company.”

“Oh? And since when does Greengrass help you with Malfoy Industries? Since when does Miss. Indecisive do anything unless she benefits? What is she getting from you, what are you _giving_ her? Don’t just stand there, answer me!”

While Hermione talked, her voice got increasingly higher and full of judgment. Draco was doing everything he could to contain the eleven year old self roaring inside his head. It had been years since Hermione had accused him of anything, but it seemed now she was making up for it.

Draco took a deep calming breath before answering, “She’s doing me a favor -“

“Oh, a favor? Like when she was marrying you, type favor? Or when she would publicly snog you at Hogsmaid type favor? What kind of favor is it this time?”

Draco approached Hermione with caution, having learned in the past that it was best to keep away from arms length when she was mad. The eleven year old deep inside him wanted to lash out and yell, scream at her for daring to accuse him when she’s been frolicking around with Weasley for weeks now. She had no right to question him, no proof of anything. It was he who had the proof, who had the right to be suspicious. Weasley and her had been spending an awful Lon time together recently, and they had a brief romantic history. He should be the one questioning her!

The much bigger and wiser twenty two year old told him to take a breath. He knew what this was about. He knew the Hermione loved him, and no she wasn’t frolicking around with anyone but him. Draco was a wiser man now, and could tell were this was headed.

So now, instead of prepping for a fight, Draco had a different aim; to deescalate his girlfriend as efficiently as possible. Hopefully before the neighbors complained about the noise again. Still, he couldn’t help his internal chuckle and amusement. The love of his life was so ridiculous at times.

“Hermione, darling, you do remember that Astoria is attracted to women right?”

“Of course I do! But that doesn’t mean you aren’t attracted to her!”

She turned away from him, “I mean, who wouldn’t like her? She’s sophisticated and has the same education level as you. She’s smart, ambitious, and can balance her social life and career successfully. Not to mention that she knows when to keep her mouth shut, whereas I don’t seem to have a filter at times…”

Draco knew he should be paying attention to Hermione’s mindless rambling, but they had had this same discussion a million times already. Instead, he focused at how adorable she looked right now, with her cheeks flush with frustration, her hair a mess from her pulling on it, her red lipstick smudged, and to top everything off she was wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his white button downs. She couldn’t look more irresistible if she tried. Of course, she probably just grabbed his cloths because they were the first things she found in the laundry. Knowing her, she hadn’t even planed of having sex tonight. Hadn’t even planed turning him on so much he was shaking with anticipation. Blood hell, she probably hadn’t even thought about seducing him, not that she needed to but -

“Draco Malfoy are you even listening to me?” , Hermione shrieked.

“No, love. I’m not listening to you ramble on and on about how great Astoria Greengrass is because we’ve had this talk a million times already.”

“Well, if you think Astoria Greengrass is _so great_ why don’t you -“

“Because she’s not you.”, Draco finally reached Hermione and grabbed her hands. He brought them up to his lips and kissed her knuckles before continuing. “Astoria may be great, and she may be beautiful and fun and an all around joy to be around. But she’s no Hermione Granger.”

Draco reached up and tangled his hand in her hair, gently pulling her closer to him.

“She isn’t the women that helped me face my demons. She isn’t the women that helped me forgive myself. She’s not the one that gave me a family, a life that I could never imagine. She doesn’t make me the happiest I’ve ever been, and she most defiantly doesn’t turn me on by just looking at me. Which I must say, is very inconvenient and inappropriate at times.”

Hermione giggled softly. She reached up and grabbed his wrist, gently rubbing circles on his skin. It was a small gesture, but one of great importance. It started back in Hogwarts, when they had just begun to mean something more profound to each other, when their relationship morphed from simple physical comfort to emotional comfort as well. It was a code between them, something small to say _it’s okay, we’re okay_.

Draco kept going, “Astoria Greengrass maybe the perfect Pureblood wife to someone one day, but she’s not for me. She never was. She’s not the women I want to have kids with. She’s not the one I want to grow old with. She’s not my best friend, Mia.”

Finally, Hermione let out a small snort and looked up at him. There were tears in her eyes. The anger had gone, but there was still doubt in her gaze. Draco feared that it would always be there, were Astoria was concerned.

“Why did you ask for her help Draco?”

He sighed, “I don’t know Mia, because she offered? And I needed a women’s opinion that wasn’t Molly’s or Ginny’s.”

“And it couldn’t be my opinion?”

“No, because it had to be objective.”, Draco answered. He really didn’t want to reveal to her his surprise just yet.

Hermione sighed, “Why didn’t you tell me she was helping you?”

“Honestly? I was hoping you wouldn’t find out. But -“, he quickly amended before Hermione could retort, “- I should have. I shouldn’t have hidden this from you, as innocent as it is. If the Weasel was helping you with something I would want to know about it.”

“We promised. No more secrets.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I really didn’t think this through. I’m truly sorry.”

Draco nuzzled her neck, and after a moment Hermione hugged his waist.

“I know you don’t keep anything from me, and it isn’t fair that I do. I swear, no more secrets. I swear on my mother.”

Hermione tightened he hold on him.

 

The following morning started of like any other. Draco was fully wrapped around Hermione, her hair partially suffocating him and their legs tangled together. Their hands were laced together so tightly, as if they had been afraid to let go.

_Draco woke with a start. He didn’t know where he was, or what time it was. There was something heavy and wet on his chest. He was naked. What felt like a naked body was on top of him._

_His first thought was that he had been weak again. Given in to his own desperation and had followed Pansy to her dorm. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. And yet, he made sure to never actually spend the night with Pansy. And from what he could see, the hair on the girl on top of him was brown, whereas Pansy’s was darker. In fact, the color and texture reminded him of Granger -_

_His heart plummeting, Draco looked down towards the head on top of him. And sure enough, there was Hermione Granger, in all her gloriously naked glory._

_Draco imidietly stiffened. Memories of the night before came rushing back all at once. The kiss that shouldn’t have happened. The touches that burned him to the core. The confessions that should have stayed hidden._

_Draco was beginning to panic. He couldn’t stay here. With her. Draco wasn’t ready for this. He had responsibilities. To his family. To Astoria, she didn’t deserve this. Neither of them did._

_Draco went to get up, but he was pulled back down. The grip on his waist tightened. Draco looked down to Granger. Her face was blank, but her gaze on him was desperate. She didn’t want him to go._

_“We don’t have to talk, but… I would like it if you stayed with me. Just for a bit longer?”_

_How on earth was Draco going to say no to her?_

_Slowly, he settled back down. Draco adjusted them so he had an arm around Granger’s shoulders. He abstlenlidmy drew small circles on he shoulder._

_“I meant it, you know. When I said I loved you.”_

_“I know you did, in the moment.”_

_Silence. Draco didn’t know what to say. He cared for her. Of course he did. But love? He wasn’t even sure what that looked like at the moment._

_“Thing is, I wanted you to mean it all the time.”, Hermione whispered. Her voice trembled slightly._

_Draco tightened his hold on her, “I want that too.”_

 

That memory hit him like an epiphany. He didn’t know what he was waiting for really. Nothing in his life had ever been perfect, not even his first time with Hermione. Draco didn’t see why he had thought this would be any different.

Now if only he could get the ring out of his vault.

With renewed determination, Draco got out of bed as quietly as he could. He didn’t bother with a shower, seeing as he was just going to the bank. Goblins already hated him, it wasn’t like a shower was going to change their minds.

“Draco? Where are you gong this early?”

He turned to face a sleepy Hermione. Her hair a mess, wearing a thin white shirt and nothing else. It took Draco a minute to respond.

“I’m just going to run some errands love. Run of the miill type stuff. I shouldn’t be long.”

"Before you go, there’s something I should talk to you about.”, Hermione said. There was reluctance in he voice, like she was regretting it already.

“Yesterday, when we were talking about, you know, not hiding things from each other.”

Draco walked slowly towards the bed. She was playing with her hair, a sign that she was extremely anxious about something. About what she had been hiding.

“Well, I haven’t been completely honest with you,”

“What do you mean, Mia?”, Draco asked while praying it wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain redhead.

“You remember Berneth, right? The sponsor for my policy?”

He nodded.

Hermione swallowed and continued, “Well he hasn’t come around to see me in a few days -“

“Are you afraid he took back his sponsorship?”

“Yes, well, that’s part of it. But that’s not why I brought this up.”

“Okay. The why did you bring this up?”, Draco questioned. He was very confused, with no idea where this was going.

Silence. Hermione looked like she was about to puke. She was pale and trembling slightly.

“You have to promise not to get angry?”

“Is there a reason I would get angry?”

“Just promise me.”

Reluctantly, Draco nodded.

“Berneth has been - well he had been - harassing me. Physically.”

Silence. Honestly, how was Draco supposed to answer to that.

“Did he touch you?”

“Yes.”

Suddenly everything went red. He could hear nothing but his heart beat. Hermione kept talking, but Draco wasn’t able to process her words. All he knew was that someone had touched her. Someone that wasn’t him.

“- I swear nothing happened! You have to believe me. I would never in a million years -“

“I know Hermione.”

She was crying. Sobbing. Draco opened his arms and she scrambled into them.

“It isn’t your fault, okay? You did nothing wrong.”

Sobbing. She was crying into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just thought -“

“That I would go crazy? Trust me, I’m hanging on by a fingernail.”

Hermione sobbed louder. Shook harder. Held him tighter.

Draco still saw red. The determination he had felt morphed into raw rage. While he stroked Hermione’s head, he planned out a murder.

Draco Malfoy didn’t learn dark magic for nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

_I am not a product of my circumstances. I am a product of my decisions - Stephen Covey_

 

“Harry James Potter! Where are you?”

Ron snapped out of his paperwork. Out of everyone he thought he would see this morning, Draco Malfoy defiantly came as a surprise. Peeking carefully out of his cubicle, he looked around for the albino Ferret. When he did, Ron had to suppress his laughter.

Malfoy looked terrible. His whole appearance made it seem like he had been in a fight. His bleach hair was sticking in all different directions. His shirt was wrinkled with pink stains everywhere. His hands were dripping wet and pink, as if they had been rubbed raw. He had a crazy look in his eye. Almost deranged. Scared. Guilty. If Ron squinted, Malfoy looked the same as he did Sixth year, only this was different somehow. It almost seemed like Malfoy regretted something.

“Can I help you, Malfoy.”, Ron called out. He was too intrigued to be a bystander in this situation.

“Not now Weasley, I have to talk to Harry.”, Malfoy barked. He was defiantly irritated about something.

“Maybe I can help you? I mean listen, I know we started out on the wrong foot but I think -“

“Look, not to be a git or anything, but I really just need Harry’s help. This requires… delicate attention.”

And there it was again, people comparing him to Harry Potter. When will people learn there’s no comparison between him and Harry?

“You think I can’t be delicate, Malfoy?”

“Weasley, please not now okay? I don’t have the energy to listen to you right now.”

“I’m just saying, I can be just as delicate as Potter.”

“I’m sure you can. Now if you’ll just tell me where he is -“

“What I’m not good enough for you? Wait until I tell ‘Mione about that.”

“Weasel-“

“No, I’m sure ‘Mione will completely understand -“

“Draco? What are you doing here?”

Finally, Harry came jogging into the department. Late again. Although Ron couldn’t blame him, he supposed. With Ginny’s pregnancy and Auror missions, he was bound to be busy.

Malfoy shoved Ron aside none too gently, “Harry I need to talk to you. In private. Right now.”

Harry didn’t seem to notice Malfoy’s appearance. He kept looking around in his satchel, apparently trying to find a pen or something.

“Since you’re here we can have some breakfast and -“

“Potter!”

Harry finally looked up. Taking a look at Malfoy, Harry’s face immediately tuned grim.

“Right then. Follow me.”

Both tuned and briskly walk towards the Ministry lobby. Ron followed closely behind.

Ron rounded the corner of the hall when he saw them huddled to the side, talking furiously. Harry had a look of shocked horror, while Malfoy looked slightly green.

“- I walk in and its like a bloody murder scene. His body looked like it had been contorted and mutilated multiple times -“

“Any magic you could feel?”

“None! Whoever did this the Berneth, they did it with their bare hands.”

Ron held back a groan. Malfoy had somehow sound Berneth’s body. Ron was going to get rid of it today after work. But now, Harry was involved, which meant that he was involved. Shit. They weren’t suppose to find the body yet.

“I swear Harry I had nothing to do with this.”

“But you went looking for him.”

“Yes, but I wasn’t going to kill him!”

“Really? Because I would have helped you.”

“I’ll be sure to call you for my next murder.”

“So you did hurt him?”

“No!”, Malfoy yelled. He raked his hands through his already disheveled hair, “Come on Potter, you know me better than that. You know I could never kill someone.”

Harry sighed, “Yeah I know. You turn green at the sight of blood, and you’re a salad away from becoming a vegetarian.”

Silence. For a moment, both wizards looked at each other. Both grim, both pale, both looking an awful lot like like their Sixth year selves.

“What are we going to do?”

“We’re going to tell the Ministry what happened. Since you’re a witness, they’ll probably ask to see your memories. Did you touch anything when you went to see him?”

Silence. Malfoy started shacking.

“Draco! Did you touch anything?”

“I had to check if he was alive, Harry!”, Malfoy trembled violently, “And there was so much blood. Too much. It was spattered everywhere. It hadn’t even dried all the way yet! And I had to make sure and -“

“Hey, stay with me man.”, Harry grabbed Malfoy’s shoulders. “You can’t panic right now, okay? We have to focus okay? Compartmentalize for now. We’ll unwind later okay?”

Malfoy took several deep breaths. He looked like he was about to cry. Ron kind of wished he did, that way he could show Hermione how weak Malfoy really was.

“Okay. Okay. I’m okay.”, Malfoy finally said. He was still shacking, but it was less violent. Ron could actually see the concentration on Malfoy’s face. The amount of energy it was taking for Malfoy to control himself was incredible. Ron was slightly impressed of the self control Draco Malfoy apparently had.

“Good. Now, we have to tell the Ministry right away -“

“People are going to think I did it -“

“Not if I vouch for you.”

They looked at each other in silence. Ron watched, as a bound thicker than friendship grew stronger between them. Malfoy and Harry weren’t just friends, Ron realized. They were brothers of war. Their bond so strong they would do anything for each other. Help one another in any way they could. It was a bit scary really. Harry was a very powerful wizard. To have someone like Harry Potter in your corner must be reassuring.

“Look, we have to report this right now. We don’t want anyone else stumbling on this and giving another version of things. Do you have your wand with you?

“No. You know I don’t really carry it with me anymore. It’s in my desk -”

“Okay, well at least it’s not on you. We might need it for evidence. To discard you from suspects.”

Malfoy didn’t have a wand? The bastard couldn’t be that good at windless spells… But this worked in his favor. Yes, maybe all way not lost yet. While Harry and Malfoy kept planning, Ron headed to the Department of Mysteries. He had to find that wand.

 

 

Now Ron wasn’t expecting it to be an easy task to break into Malfoy’s office, but it was almost embarrassingly simple.

The door was wide open to begin with, so Ron walked right in. The office was brighter then he expected, with autumn tones and a huge maple desk right in the middle. Everything looked so neat and in its place, again not something Ron had expected. There was a secluded corner of the office where lab equipment could be seen, as well as dark scorch marks al around.

Ron moved around to Malfoy’s desk. There was a picture of Hermione, wind blowing in the wind and laughing. She looked so happy and carefree. There was another picture of his family, the Weasleys, all smiling at Malfoy as he ran to them after his Hogwarts graduation. Ginny engulfed him in a crushing hug, with Hermione jumping on his back. Everyone was laughing and cheering.

They all looked so happy without him.

Ron shook his head. He had to focus on his task; finding Malfoy’s wand. Opening the first drawer on the right side of the desk, all he found were notes on cases and different charms Malfoy had used. The drawer below it were more notes, but on potions that were being used on dark objects. The last drawer on the right had muggle instruments of all things, chemical equipment by the looks of things.

He opened the last drawer on the left. More equipment. The middle drawer had pens, quills, and parchment. He reached for the top drawer. But it wouldn’t budge. It wasn’t was locked with magic, it just wouldn’t move.

“What the hell are you doing here?”, asked a shrill and unfortunately familiar voice. He turned to see Ginny, looking slightly pregnant, holding what looked like a basket of some sort. maybe lunch?

“Ginny. I could ask you the same question.”, Ron asked while he stood.

“That is none of your concern. What are you doing in Draco’s office?”

“I’m helping him with something.”

Ginny arched her eyebrow, “Really? I find that hard to believe, seeing as he trusts you about as far as you can throw.”

Ron chuckled, “More like he thinks I’m a threat -“

“No, he thinks you’re a menace. As do I.”

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you about that. What is it with you, that you don’t seem to want me back with the family? Ever since I came back you ignore me and stare at me and its blood annoying.”

“Just keeping an eye on you, that’s all.”, Ginny muttered as she made her way towards him, looking him up and down. Studying him.

“And why is that?”, Ron questioned. He could feel her gaze burning him all over.

“Please, as if we need a reason.”

“We?’

“Yes, we. You don’t think everyone noticed how different you are since we left school? You don’t think Draco noticed you being a creep, stalking the halls wherever he went?”

Ron tilted his head, “He was observing me? Thats interesting.”

“Oh don’t get smart with me!”, Ginny screamed. Her face turned as red as her hair. “You know what I’m talking about, you were obsessed to him. Always seeing where he was, following him and Hermione everywhere.”

“You think I was obsessed with Malfoy?”, Ron asked. He was shocked, really. It never occurred to him that his behavior came out as _obsessive_. He hoped that Hermione didn’t feel this way. But know that he knew the confusion of people, he might be able to set them straight.

“I wasn’t obsessed with anyone. If anything -“

“What the hell are you doing in my office?”

Malfoy stood at the doorway, looking much better than when Ron left him. Less pale, his hair fixed, his hands clean… his nostrils flaring. His gaze was now cold and calculating, closed off.

“I was looking for your wand, Malfoy. I thought I could help you by -“

“Help me? What are you talking about?”

“I heard what’s going on. I thought I could help -“

“I don’t want your help Weasley! Harry and I have everything under control and we don’t need you to mess it up.”

Malfoy swept a had through his hair, crumbling his put together façade. He was on the edge, Ron resized. If Ron could push the right buttons, Malfoy would break.

Ron sighed, “I’m trying to be helpful -“

“Why, because you think that will get you closer to Mia? I got news for you, Weasel. She’s never coming back to you. Never. You lost, she chose me. You are and will always be a ‘want to be Potter’ that you can’t become your own man.”

“Draco please -“, Ginny tugged at Malfoy’s arm. 

“No Gin, I’ve had enough of this creep. Don’t you think I know what you’re doing? That I don’t see what your trying to do with my girlfriend? I am sick of coming home and hearing about you! She believes you two are friends, getting her hopes up that one day things will be the same with all three of you. But it will never be the same, will it, because that’s not what you want at all.”

While ranting, Malfoy had come closer to Ron, and was now almost invading personal space.

“And what is it that I want, oh wise one?”

“You want her. For yourself. Away from the world. You want her to be some sort of trophy wife while you become the next Harry Potter.”

Malfoy was so close to Ron now that he could feel the others breath. Malfoy had grown a little taller than Ron. His face was pulled into a sneer, much like the one he used back at school. Only this time it wasn’t with boyish hatred. Now it was intimidating, as if he was trying to kill you with a single stare. It was calculating, strategizing the best way to slit your throat with minimal damage. In that moment, Draco Malfoy stared at Ron Weasley like a Death Eater. And Ron realized that yes, this man had killed before. And yes, if Ron wasn’t careful, he would be next.

“I don’t know why you’re here, but it’s clearly not for my wand since it’s in another office,” Malfoy was now close enough that Ron saw the darkness in his eyes, “but hear me now. You hurt Hermione in anyway, give her false hopes of friendship or torment her, and you’ll regret even looking at her for the rest of your days.”

With that, Malfoy turned and left. As he was going through the doorway Ron said, “I’m not afraid of you.”

“Oh but you should be, Ron. Never come between a man and the woman he loves. Especially if that man is Draco. He’s a true Slytherin, he would kill for Hermione. He already has.” Ginny said, with a slight tremble in her voice. She gave one last look at Ron and followed Malfoy out of the office.

Ron stood there for a moment, trying to process what he had just heard. And then, out of the blue, Ron started laughing. And not just chuckling, but he was in hysterics. It was as if he had gone mad, with tears in his eye and clutching his sides. Malfoy had unknowingly told Ron where his wand was, and not only that, but had given him perfect ammunition for separating him from Hermione. Forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this is so late, but I'm currently out of the country! I tried to get this updated before I left, but I wasn't happy with the ending, and when I was I couldn't upload it.
> 
> But it's here! We made it, the final chapter. I have to say, this one was one of the hardest to write. I wanted to set enough up for part two, but at the same time not give anything away. I hope I did a good enough job for all of you.
> 
> There will be more notes at the bottom, but I just want to thank all of you for supporting this work. All the comments left on this story kept me on my toes. I in particular would like to give a shout out to Carols_Sister and Jasmineprnc. Guys, you are the greatest! Both of you made me stop and think about what I had just written and made me stay in continuity. Kudos to you, my friends. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this las chapter. Keep scrolling to the bottom for notes on the story and *hints* of part 2!

_Winning isn’t everything. It’s the only thing - Vince Lombardi_

 

Malfoy’s wand had to be in Malfoy Industries. It was the only option. At first, Ron had thought it would be with Hermione. She was supposedly Malfoy’s love of his life, the person he trusted. Yet, Malfoy was a Slytherin, changed or not. Slytherins didn’t really trust anybody. They were filthy snakes that only trusted their own kind. Malfoy didn’t have any Slytherins close to him, but he did have a handful of minions in his company. Minions that were terrified of the Malfoy name. Controlling people by fear was far better than just relying on trust.

So here Ron was. In front of Malfoy’s office at Malfoy Industries. The wards around the room were weaker than the last time Ron was here, but they were still stronger then what Ron could handle. How was he going to get inside?

Ron turned planing to look for another way in, when out of the corner he saw a man walking his way. The man was average hight, with an athletic build. He was on the older side, with pepper white hair and slightly ash white skin. Ron would have been nervous,but there was no need. Even though the guy looked imposing, he gave off a heavy wave of anxiety. As he got closer, Ron saw that the guy was actually hunched over, twisting his hands together. He kept whispering to himself in a furious tone, and there was a guilty gaze in his eye. His gaze was towards the floor, so he didn’t see Ron until he spoke.

“You idiot… how could you… how did you? And you don’t even remember? Oh when he finds out, he’s going to be so mad-“

“Um, excuse me? Sir?”

The man practically jumped out of his skin when he saw Ron.

“Yes, who are you? How did you get past security?”

“Well I -“

“Oh, never mind that. Who are you and what do you want? I’m quite busy and I cannot be distracted by-“

“I am Auror Weasley. I’m here on behalf of the Ministry of Magic.”, Ron stopped the mad from his blabbing. This man was so nervous, it would be annoyingly easy to intimidate him.

The man paled further, “The M-minestry? What do they want here?”

Ron smirked to himself. This was too easy.

“Sir, I just need access to Mr. Malfoy’s office please. No need to get involved.”

“No need? I am the majority share holder. I need to be informed of everything that happens within this company. There is no need to involve Dr- Malfoy in this.”

Ron couldn’t believe his luck, “Mr. Helwater?”

“Yes. But didn’t you already know that?”

“Obviously.”, said Ron. “But I still need access to Malfoy’s office. There are documents in that office that we need for our investigation.”

“What documents are you speaking of? I would be happy to-“

“Malfoy, specifically said they were here Mr. Helwater. I would appreciate it if you would just let me in.”

Helwater’s eyes went wide, his face flushed. He stared shacking uncontrollably. “Oh Merlin, you already have him detained? You just assumed it was him because of his past? With no evidence? I cannot believe-“

Ron didn’t know what the man was blabbing about, but it was getting on Ron’s last nerve. He didn’t have a lot of time before Malfoy actually got here. To move things along, Ron decided to play on Helwater’s panic.

“Helwater, I don’t have much time! As we speak, the Ministry is already deciding on Malfoy’s fate and if I don’t have any evidence to help him, they’re going to send him to Azkaban. Is that what you want?”

Helwater shook his head.

“Good. Now will you please let me inside the office. There are some very important documents that I need.”

Helwater hesitated, seemingly in a fight with himself over what to do. After a moment, he nodded to himself and went to open the door to Malfoy’s office, holding the door open for Ron.

Ron took in the office as he walked in. It was obviously a place Malfoy wasn’t in much of the time. It was neat, with white walls and dark furniture. There were a couple chairs, a lamp, and the huge dark desk, and nothing else. There was nothing personal about this place, not like Malfoy’s office at the Ministry.

Ron went to the desk, trying the first drawer on the left, but it wouldn’t budge.

“The desk requires a muggle key. It’s underneath the lamp”, mumbled Helwater.

Ron went to lift the small lamp on the desk. To his surprise, there was a small key underneath it labeled ‘desk’.

“Why would Malfoy have a muggle lock?”, Ron questioned aloud.

“It was a gift. From that mudblood Granger.”, Helwater answered with disgust.

Ron snapped his head up to Helwater. He had just inserted the key. “What did you say?”

“Oh nothing. It’s really none of my business. I just think that Dr- Malfoy could do better, you know?”

“Oh. Sure.” Ron had opened the drawer, but didn’t find the wand. He went to the second drawer.

“I mean sure, there’s the whole ‘Ex-death eater’ thing hanging over his head, But surely he could do much better than that mudblood.”

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t call Miss Granger that word.” Ron said from behind the desk. He hadn’t found the wand yet.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t get it. What’s so special about her? What does he even see in her? They had been at each others thoughts all throughout school. But once the war is over, boom, they’re together? Just like that?”

Ron didn’t answer. He was top focused on finding Malfoy’s wand.

“He didn’t ever mention her to me. Not once! It just doesn’t make sense.”

Ron opened the first drawer to the right. It was filled with paper, which he pushed aside, hopping the wand was somewhere in between. Just as he was about to give up, Ron felt something solid. The wand.

“I mean of all the women he could have had, why did it have to be that mudblood?”

Ron stood up and pointed Malfoy’s wand towards Helwater, “I told you to stop using that word.”

Helwater didn’t have time to lift his own wand as Ron cursed him.

_"Altum Laceratione"_

Helwater went down in an instant. Ron walked up to his slowly, watching the man withered with pain as he slowly bled. Ron had aimed the curse to his chest, making a diagonal cut from his left shoulder to his right hip. If Ron didn’t do anything, Helwater was going to bleed out and die. The thought didn’t bother him in the slightest.

But now Ron had a problem: should he let the body die. Sure, Ron didn’t particularly care for Helwater. Shit, he barely knew the guy. And still, Ron thought the idea of just letting the man die a bit unnecessary. He hadn’t done anything to Ron specifically. Aside from the ‘mudblood’ moments, Helwater seemed like a nice guy. Not like Berneth, who had been rotten to the core way before Ron had gotten to him. And so what if Helwater seemed to have affection for Malfoy? The fact that the guy was under Malfoy’s spell didn’t make him a worse person than Hermione. Both of them are just stupid and naive, which wasn’t entirely their fault.

No, Ron should keep him alive. If anything, he might have useful information. Helwater had been a part of the Malfoy family business for a long time. Maybe there was still some money Ron could gain from all this.

With this in mind he apparated Helwater and himself to his flat, where Ron sat about on cleaning Helwater up. Ron used Muggle techniques to patch Helwater the best he could. Hermione would be proud of his work, when he told her about it. When he was done, Ron apparated back to Malfoy Industries. He left Malfoy’s wand on the doorstep. Now all that was left was to notify the Ministry.

 

He really shouldn’t have come here. But the anticipation was killing him. Ron needed to be there. When they took Malfoy. He wanted to be there to see Hermione, comfort her and her through this hard time.

He stood on their loft balcony, crouching behind a bush. The wards weren’t as strong here. Hermione probably didn’t think it necessary, and the Ferret stupidly went along with it. From this position, Ron could see Hermione sitting at the counter. She looked worried. Probably because the Ferret hadn’t been ‘home’ in a while. She looked so cute, so deliciously sweet. Ron wished he could just walk up to her and fuck her. But he couldn’t, not yet.

The door swung open, and Hermione launched herself into Malfoy’s arms. She hung on to him like a monkey, her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Malfoy had his face buried in her hair, arms wound around her waist.

“Where have you been?”

“With Harry.”

“Harry? Why did you go see Harry?”

With a sigh, Draco let her down. They walked hand in hand towards the couch. Draco sat down, and Hermione climbed into his lap, seemingly refusing to let him go.

“I had to talk to him about Berneth.”

“Draco, I told you. I have it under control -“

“Mia -“

“No, Draco! He’s a very powerful man, he could really hurt your work -“

“Mia, listen to me a minute. I need to tell you something. Before you hear the wrong version.”

Malfoy told her about finding Berneth. How he checked the body. How now, it was possible that he was asked to come in for questioning. All the while, Hermione’s gaze filled with fear and worry. She ran her fingers through Malfoy’s platinum hair. Malfoy ran his hand up and down Hermione’s back. When Malfoy was done talking, Hermione snuggled closer to Malfoy as the albino hugged her closer to him. They stayed silent for a long time, just holding each other. Ron almost felt bad… almost.

“Hey, Mia? I want to ask you something.”

“Yes love, what is it?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking. I mean… are you happy? With me.”

Hermione looked up to Malfoy, “Of course I am Draco. Regardless of this, I’m happy and proud to be with you. Why do you ask?”

“I was just thinking. I wouldn’t want to - I mean - I wouldn’t want to force to start something with you if you weren’t comfortable.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t ever want to force you into something that you’ll regret later and well -“

“Draco, you’re not making any sense. What are you trying to say.”

Malfoy gently got Hermione off his lap and sat her next to him. He turned to him and took her hands in his. “I want to take the next to step with you. And I want to know that you’re okay with that.”

Hermione stayed silent for a minute. Slowly, a grin brighter then the sun stretched across her face.

Outside, Ron was a little impressed. Malfoy defiantly had balls. He was asking Hermione to marry him right after he told her that he might be accused of murder. Damn. It was a risky move, but it made strategic sense. If Malfoy was married to Hermione, she wouldn’t have to testify against him. She wouldn’t be forced to tell of his secrets. It was a good plan. Truly, hats off to the Slytherin Prince.

“Draco I -“

Hermione was interrupted by knocking at the door. it was showtime.

She opened the door to two Aurors. Phillip and Oliver. They were higher in ranks than Ron. They must of thought there would be a struggle. Ron hopped there would be.

“Miss Granger, we’re looking for Draco Malfoy.”

“What’s this about?”

“Hermione, it’s okay. We knew this could happen.”

Malfoy got up to the Aurors with confidence. He even gave them a polite smile. His relaxed demeanor quickly became shock when the Auror Oliver turned Malfoy and stuck his hands together behind his back.

“Mister Malfoy you are hereby arrested for the kidnapping and possible murder of Leonidas Helwater.”

“Wait, what?”, Hermione asked. Panic took over her beautiful features. “Helwater is dead?”

“We aren’t sure Miss,” said Philip.

“There must be some mistake, I would never go after Leonidas! He’s a close family friend.”

“Right. It's not like Death Eaters are known for backstabbing or anything.”, Philip snorted.

As expected, Malfoy froze at the mention of his past with Death Eaters. The Aurors used this to drag Malfoy away.

As Malfoy was dragged away, Hermione stood in the doorway in shock. After a moment, she broke down in sobs. Heartbreaking sobs. They were the cries of a woman that new the fate of her lover. A former Death Eater, a blood traitor, and a spy in Azkaban? Malfoy was as good as dead.

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"altum laceratione" - deep laceration.
> 
> Okay, you can start screaming at me now. I honestly didn't think this part would end this way. Originally, Draco was supposed to walk into his office and confront Ron. But as I kept writing, that ending seemed... off for the kind of story I want to tell. It also didn't set up enough for part 2 in my opinion.
> 
> Speaking of part 2, there are a few point I want to make sure that are clear to everybody. They'll be important.  
>  In this story, Draco has killed and tortured people. This took place during the time Voldemort was in his house and required 'demonstrations'. This is why Draco freaked out so much over Berneth's body and why he checked it, because it's something that traumatized him deeply and wishes he could change in some way. This will be further explored in part 2  
>  I maybe didn't right this clearly enough in the past, but Ginny believes that Ron was stalking Draco back in Hogwarts. To her, Ron has had a grudge on Draco and his family for years, and the grudge grew into an unhealthy obsession. She doesn't believe that Ron is obsessed with Hermione, or that she's in any danger. The reason why will be reviled in part 2  
>  I believe I was clear on this, but Leonidas is in love with Draco. He is about 10 years older than Draco and has been infatuated with him since before Draco's Hogwarts days. This pice of information is important for part 2
> 
> I normally answer to all comments in my stories, but I held myself back this time around to keep the mystery alive. But now, part 1 if complete. So any questions, clarifications, or comment from this chapter forth I will be responding to as quickly as I can. Let me know if I missed something or if there is something I didn't make clear. Thank you all again so much for stopping by and I will see you all very soon. (like mid August)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and critics are always appreciated.


End file.
